<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Коробка с печеньем by midrifmonster, WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581155">Коробка с печеньем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster'>midrifmonster</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021'>WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, if you can call it that, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не хватало Юре своих бед — он влюбился в соседа-натурала, а в общаге вырубили свет, — так еще пришлось разбираться с проблемами Виктора и Кацуки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Положение: метель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590494">Biscuit Tin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/helico_pter/pseuds/helico_pter">helico_pter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Моя очередь. Три очка, если попаду. Открывай-ка.</p>
<p>Отабек на другом конце кровати послушно открыл рот. Юра бросил покорном, но зернышко залетело не куда надо, а отскочило от щеки.</p>
<p>— Бля, — сказал Юра и привалился к стенке. — Ладно.</p>
<p>Отабек запустил пальцы в стоявшую у него на животе миску, выудил горсть попкорна и закинул себе в рот. Несколько зерен упало мимо. И пока Отабек громко жевал, Юра мучился от своего провала и отвратительного чавканья.</p>
<p>— Четыре очка, — наконец сказал Отабек и выбрал снаряд.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим, — парировал Юра и открыл рот.</p>
<p>До сих пор Отабек постоянно попадал, но уже стемнело, и Юра чуть-чуть откинул голову, чтобы угол стал сложнее. В жопу Отабека и его суперметкость.</p>
<p>— По-твоему, это честно? — спросил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Сто пудов, — заверил Юра и пихнул его ногой, чтобы еще больше помешать. — Давай уже.</p>
<p>— Ладно, ты сам напросился. — Отабек стащил его за щиколотку с подушек, навалился сверху и накрыл ему рот рукой. Зерна попали прямо в горло, Юра зашелся в кашле и забил руками и ногами; его миска полетела в сторону, и всю комнату усеял попкорн.</p>
<p>— Блядь, Алтын, — прохрипел Юра, когда смог заговорить. — Ты меня убить пытаешься?</p>
<p>Отабек закинул себе в рот еще попкорна, причем большая часть зерен пролетела мимо. Потом упал на подушки, сливаясь с темнотой. Свет шел только от фильма на экране Юриного ноутбука.</p>
<p>— Ради четырех очков и победы? Почему бы и нет.</p>
<p>Юрин кашель перерос в смех.</p>
<p>— Ты реальный гад, в курсе?</p>
<p>— Меня не очень волнует критика от человека в кошкокомбинезоне, — ответил Отабек. Он так провалился в груду подушек, что почти упирался подбородком в грудь.</p>
<p>— Это называется пижама, — выдохнул Юра, загреб из миски Отабека попкорна и осыпал им самого Отабека. Тот поймал, сколько смог, ртом и показательно зачавкал.</p>
<p>— У тебя капюшон с ушками. — Отабек приподнялся в тот же самый момент, что Юра плюхнулся обратно, и перевернул на него всю миску.</p>
<p>— Уебок! — Юра попытался отразить водопад попкорна, но в итоге все только разлетелось по кровати и всей комнате.</p>
<p>— И кто будет убираться? — Отабек бросил миску и поймал Юру за бока. Юра заизвивался и захохотал, поджимая ноги, чтобы, совсем как кот, спрятать чувствительный к щекотке живот.</p>
<p>— Не я! — Юра месил простыни, подушки и Отабека, пока совсем не выдохся и не раскраснелся.</p>
<p>— Но выиграл я, — возразил Отабек. — У меня десять очков. И это твоя комната. Так что убирайся сам.</p>
<p>Юра глотал воздух, будто только что отошел от оргазма всего тела. Потом толкнул Отабека ногой в живот.</p>
<p>— Вали отсюда, Алтын, — еле-еле выговорил он. — Это из-за тебя у меня просыпалось.</p>
<p>— Это из-за тебя просыпалось у меня, — парировал Отабек, пробегаясь пальцами вверх-вниз по его ребрам, как по клавишам ксилофона.</p>
<p>— Ты пытался убить меня! — возразил Юра, но сам понимал, что аргумент подрывает рвущийся смех. Он охрип, пытаясь отбиться от Отабека, хохоча и пытаясь дышать сквозь попавший в нос попкорн.</p>
<p>— Я просто играл, — сказал Отабек так искренне и обезоруживающе, что Юра чуть ли не простил его — и простил бы, если бы Отабек не погладил, а потом не ущипнул его за ухо.</p>
<p>— Вали отсюда! — заорал Юра и спихнул его с кровати. Отабек шлепнулся на пол, затрещав просыпанным попкорном, и поднялся как ни в чем не бывало.</p>
<p>— Спокойной, Юр, — спокойно сказал он и вышел. Под его ногами хрустели зерна. Было слышно, как он ойкнул, наткнувшись на что-то в коридоре. Света из-за метели не было уже сутки.</p>
<p>Юра отдышался и раскинул ноги по кровати, несмотря на бардак. Ноги сослужили сегодня двойную службу — спасли его живот от Отабека и спасли Отабека от его стояка.</p>
<p>Жить с Отабеком в одном блоке было просто изнурительно. Впрочем, Отабек был не виноват, что Юра — несчастный гей, привыкший западать на самый не подходящий вариант из возможных. Обычно на натуралов.</p>
<p>Юра, чтобы не тратить зарядку, закрыл ноутбук, гася последний источник света. Потом расчистил себе место — стряхнул большую часть попкорна на пол. Молния комбинезона начиналась у паха, и Юра пользовался этим, чтобы не раздеваться до конца.</p>
<p>Стоило заснуть, как, кажется, через две секунды его разбудил стук в дверь и чьи-то шаги. Он попытался стряхнуть заторможенность —  от сна и жуткого холода. Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом.</p>
<p>— Юра, — начал Отабек, сидя на краю его кровати, — воду отрубили.</p>
<p>Юра подтянул одеяла к подбородку и пробормотал:</p>
<p>— И что? Ее отрубают как минимум пару раз в месяц.</p>
<p>Радости жизни в российской общаге.</p>
<p>— Да, но сейчас дубак. Воды нет уже несколько часов.</p>
<p>Дыхание вылетало изо рта облачком пара, подтверждая правоту Отабека. Юра накинул одеяло, как плащ, и проверил обогреватель — кошкокомбинезон был совсем тонким. Обогреватель обжег пальцы — настолько он был ледяным. Общагу топили водой, а не электричеством. Юра отдернул руку.</p>
<p>— Блин.</p>
<p>На улице тоже стояла темнота — ее освещали лишь таинственно блестящие снег и луна. Далеко вдали мерцали огоньки, но инфраструктура кампуса была, как все знали, нестабильной и часто ломалась. Это было не ново, но ужасно неприятно, когда на дворе январь и в лучшем случае -15°C.</p>
<p>— Ладно, у нас есть газовая плита, — сказал Юра и повалился обратно в кровать. Пальцы рук и ног уже успели окоченеть. Отабек прилег рядом, отобрав край одеяла.</p>
<p>— Я не заряжу от нее мою консоль.</p>
<p>— Блин, — повторил Юра. Его телефон с ноутбуком тоже теряли последние капли зарядки, хотя скоро они вообще превратятся в кусочки льда.</p>
<p>— Сегодня пятница, — добавил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Фу бля, — пробормотал Юра. — На выходных ничего не делают.</p>
<p>— Туалет замерз, буквально.</p>
<p>Юра не хотел знать, как Отабек выяснил этот факт, но от этой новости ему захотелось вырубиться. Вместо этого он схватил телефон — осталось 10% — и проверил время. Было только семь утра, два часа до восхода. По пятницам у Юры не было пар, так что он даже не мог позволить себе роскошь выйти из общаги, хотя, учитывая состояние кампуса, света с водой, возможно, не было нигде.</p>
<p>Юра барабанил пальцами по телефону, задумавшись, пока Отабек не задрожал так, что его дрожь передалась и ему.</p>
<p>— Библиотека еще не работает?</p>
<p>— По-моему, ничего еще не работает.</p>
<p>Юра считал, сколько стуков пальцами приходится на каждую мысль. Пять.</p>
<p>— У тебя, наверное, тут нет родственников.</p>
<p>— Иностранный студент, забыл?</p>
<p>Два.</p>
<p>— Друзья?</p>
<p>— Таких, чтоб в положении получше нашего, нет.</p>
<p>Десять в совокупности с тем, как они синхронно неконтролируемо затряслись в ознобе.</p>
<p>— Ладно, короче, вот как мы поступим, — Юра сел. — Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Ага, все еще ходишь к нему на японский.</p>
<p>— Да. Ну, он… и это не повод для гордости, — пробормотал Юра сквозь уже постукивавшие зубы. — Но он муж моего троюродного брата, и он говорил, что я в любое время могу прийти в гости. Вообще я немного жил с ними до того, как поселился здесь, с тобой.</p>
<p>Отабек тихо хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Да, чувствуется сила мысли. Почему тебе нечем гордиться?</p>
<p>— Мой брат… Он даже не совсем мой брат, и он порядочный гад.</p>
<p>Юра принялся собирать вещи, так не скинув с плеч одеяло. Он мог выжить без света, без холодильника и микроволновки, но замерзший унитаз и, скорее всего, замерзшие и лопнувшие трубы — это перебор.</p>
<p>— И все равно.</p>
<p>— Тут нечем гордиться, что приходится просить у них помощи! Виктор будет это до конца жизни припоминать.</p>
<p>Отабек обхватил себя руками.</p>
<p>— Приятно быть причиной твоего падения.</p>
<p>— Иди, блядь, собирайся. Ой, и захвати грязное белье. У них можно не платить за хреновую студенческую стиралку.</p>
<p>Юра натянул поверх комбинезона штаны и свитер и побросал в мешок для мусора грязные вещи. Учебники, зарядки и прочая техника отправилась в рюкзак. И, даже двигаясь, он все еще трясся от холода к тому моменту, когда все доделал.</p>
<p>Отабек мыслил в том же ключе: поддел под пальто не меньше двух свитеров и тоже тащил мусорный мешок, в который упихал плед.</p>
<p>— Мне надо доделать три лабораторки. Ты берешь учебники по генетике? — спросил Отабек, когда они обувались друг напротив друга в крошечном предбаннике.</p>
<p>— Они мне самому нужны. Мне тоже надо учиться, мегамозг.</p>
<p>— Я свои не беру. — Отабек взвалил на каждое плечо по рюкзаку и подхватил мешок с одеждой.</p>
<p>Юра стянул с головы капюшон комбинезона с ушками и надел шапку.</p>
<p>— Как хочешь, Алтын. Можешь взять, когда я закончу.</p>
<p>За дверью царил хаос; по узкому коридору было даже труднее пробираться, чем обычно. Там стояла не только темнота, но и куча людей, говорящих на самых разных языках и повышенных тонах. Такое бывает, когда просыпаешься в ледяной общаге.</p>
<p>— Водопровод прорвало, — сказали рядом с Юрой. — Замерз, когда свет отключили, и трубы лопнули.</p>
<p>— Да, я догадался. Не путайся под ногами, — ответил Юра.</p>
<p>— У нас будут пары, раз второй день нет света? — спросил другой голос. — Информации нет. Я не могу зайти в почту. Универские серверы, похоже, отключились.</p>
<p>— Ну просто конец света! — фыркнул Юра, когда они спустились и вышли на улицу. Дверь в общагу была на электронном замке, и хорошо, что она, когда вырубало свет, открывалась, а не запиралась.</p>
<p>— Он наступит, если у меня выключится телефон, — заявил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Да уж, если ты не сможешь разводить срачи на анонимках — вот уж действительно конец света.</p>
<p>Они потоптали по еле-еле расчищенным дорожкам к остановке. Пахло можжевельником и щебенкой. Еще шел снег, но ветер почти утих.</p>
<p>— Порно тоже не будет, — весело сказал Отабек.</p>
<p>— Слушай сюда, сука, — Юра взял сумку с бельем обеими руками и стукнул ей Отабека, — я в курсе, что ты дрочишь на это тупое дерьмо с девочками-кошками…</p>
<p>Отабек парировал одним из рюкзаков.</p>
<p>— Да, и что? Кому бы не хотелось получить свою собственную кошечку?</p>
<p>— О, теперь я понял, почему ты пошел в мед, — хмыкнул Юра.</p>
<p>— Ну, вполне возможно, скоро получиться создать такую, да? — риторически спросил Отабек, развернулся и огрел Юру мешком по спине. Юра плюхнулся в снежный занос у дорожки. Это чистое совпадение, что он постоянно одевался, как кот, и не расставался с наушниками-ушками, хотя качество звука у них было отстой. Это чистое гребаное совпадение, что Отабек улыбался, когда Юра надевал комбинезон, и чисто из-за плохой звукоизоляции Юра слышал, как Отабек смотрит свой любимый хентай.</p>
<p>— Ты настоящий Злыдень, Бека, — пожаловался Юра, вставая. — Девочки-кошки — это извращение. О, блин, наш автобус.</p>
<p>Он метнулся к остановке, скользя, как на коньках, по обледеневшей дорожке. Отабек бежал следом.</p>
<p>— Меня поражает генетика, — немного запыхавшись, проговорил Отабек, когда они ввалились на заднюю площадку, подальше от других пассажиров. Внутри оказалось нежарко, но в тысячу раз теплее, чем на улице или в общаге. Юрины пальцы неприятно защипало. Он был бы счастлив оказаться предметом восхищения Отабека, но не ему соперничать с анимешными девчонками, которые стонут: «он такой большой, ты разорвешь меня пополам». Надо было бросать японский раньше.</p>
<p>— Например, почему у тебя зеленые глаза? — продолжил Отабек. В автобусе было полутемно и все равно несравненно лучше, чем в общаге. В слабом свете можно было разглядеть покрасневшие от холода нос и щеки Отабека. Темный тон его кожи выступал еще более ярко. Отабек снял шапку и провел рукой по голове, пытаясь пригладить стоящие торчком волосы.</p>
<p>Юра от души фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Потому что у моего гена OCA2 полиморфизм, из-за которого производится меньше P-протеина, и в сочетании с эффектом Тиндаля и каротином мои глаза только кажутся зелеными.</p>
<p>— Видишь? Тебе даже не нужен учебник, — ответил Отабек.</p>
<p>В реальности Юре больше всего хотелось узнать, как в генетике вытянул самый счастливый билет Отабек — он, кажется, шлепнулся прямо мордой в джек-пот. Ну, или это разыгрывалось от неудовлетворенности воображение.</p>
<p>— А знаешь, что, бери, — Юра подтянул рюкзак, вытащил томик и грохнул его Отабеку на колени. — Только сделай и мне кошечку.</p>
<p>Отабек запихнул учебник в пакет с бельем.</p>
<p>— Сделать тебе кошечку или сделать кошечку из тебя?</p>
<p>Юра застонал: перспектива быть кошечкой Отабека была слишком радужной.</p>
<p>— Без разницы. Пусть будет сюрприз.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>От общаги до огромного, особняком стоявшего на окраине города дома Виктора, они добрались в две пересадки. Когда они доехали, небо расчистилось и посветлело, и не такой грязный, как в центре, снег блестел под холодными лучами солнца. Юра уже не пытался нести вещи, а просто волок мешок по земле. А потом он увидел на обочине знакомую, закутанную фигуру с собакой.<p>— Эй! Кацуки!</p>
<p>Кацуки резко развернулся, неуверенно помахал и, когда Юра подскочил к нему, спросил:</p>
<p>— Что вы тут делаете?</p>
<p>— Нам нужно где-нибудь перекантоваться, — ответил Юра и погладил Маккачина. У Кацуки было много слабых мест, например — животные и люди в беде. — У нас в общаге ни света, ни воды. Не хочу отморозить себе член.</p>
<p>— Ох. — Кацуки вытащил из кармана ключи. — Одно условие, Юрио. Виктор еще спит, так что, пожалуйста, не шумите.</p>
<p>Юра схватился за ключ, как за спасательный круг. Он не собирался рисковать теплой кроватью и, возможно, полным холодильником.</p>
<p>— Конечно! Обещаю! Бека, пошли.</p>
<p>Они вскинули мешки на плечи и припустили к дому. Внутрь вошли как можно тише, а потом Отабек уронил свою импровизированную сумку, и она звучно шлепнулась на выложенный плиткой пол. Они замерли. Отабек потянулся поднять мешок, но Юра предупреждающе поднял руку: надо было выяснить, ждет их буря или нет. Виктор мог разозлиться.</p>
<p>— О, Ю-юри? — из кухни показался Виктор в мягких тапочках, распахнутом халате и удивительно мерзких шелковых боксерах с собачками. В его голосе не было гнева. При виде них он воскликнул: — Ты не мой Юри!</p>
<p>Юра с Отабеком застыли в нелепых позах: они как раз пытались тихо разуться.</p>
<p>— Хвала, блядь, небесам, — ответил Юра, а Отабек в то же время сказал:</p>
<p>— Нет, это мой Юра.</p>
<p>Виктор протиснулся мимо них, распахнул дверь и позвал:</p>
<p>— Юри!</p>
<p>— Я твой кто? — прошипел Юра, стаскивая ботинок.</p>
<p>К дому примчался Юри с собакой.</p>
<p>— Я здесь. Маккачин не погулял.</p>
<p>— Почему у нас гости в такую рань? — спросил Виктор. Собака послушно сидела на пороге и ждала, когда ей вытрут от снега лапы. Юра похватал вещи и бросился в дом, увлекая за собой Отабека.</p>
<p>— Дави на жалость. Если Кацуки нам посочувствует, он не даст Виктору нас выгнать, — проинструктировал он Отабека шипящим шепотом, когда они добежали до гостевой.</p>
<p>— А как мне…  </p>
<p>Отабек по-дурацки стоял посреди комнаты с мусорным мешком в одной руке и рюкзаком в другой.</p>
<p>— Просто, не знаю, подрожи там или что, — нетерпеливо махнул рукой Юра и разбросал вещи, торопясь добраться до розетки. И радостно вскрикнул, когда подключенный телефон подал сигнал, что заряжается. — Электричество!</p>
<p>В дверь осторожно постучали, и вошел Кацуки. Его лицо, как обычно, выражало что-то между тревогой и недоумением, при этом сохраняя блаженную мину.</p>
<p>— Вы двое устроились?</p>
<p>— Ты наш спаситель, Кацуки, — ответил Юра. — Можешь сказать Виктору, чтобы он не ныл, мы сразу же вернемся, как только починят трубы. Просто там так холодно. — Он обхватил себя руками и театрально задрожал. Хорошо, что на них обоих была тысяча слоев одежды, которую они небрежно натянули в спешке. В общем-то, они выглядели как дебилы, но в этом случае это было только на руку.</p>
<p>— Какой у вас пароль от вайфая? — спросил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Блин, молодец, что спросил, — Юра вытащил ноутбук. — И еще мне нужен удлинитель.</p>
<p>Отабек щелкнул пальцами в его сторону:</p>
<p>— Этот кот говорит дело.</p>
<p>Кацуки потерянно оглядел еще совсем недавно чистую комнату и полез через валяющиеся на полу мешки с одеждой к комоду.</p>
<p>— Удлинители мы храним здесь, — он встал на колени, чтобы достать их из нижнего ящика. — На случай, если они понадобятся гостям. А пароль… ViktorLuvsYuuri.</p>
<p>Юра подавил ехидный гогот.</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Отабек тоже сжал губы, но обоим было трудно не заржать. Все-таки они пришли в гости. Без приглашения, но все же. Виктор и глазом не моргнет — выставит их за дверь, если они будут смущать Юри.</p>
<p>Кацуки еще раз понуро посмотрел на них и сказал:</p>
<p>— Приходите завтракать.</p>
<p>— Сп-п-сс, ммм, — Юра кивнул, боясь расхохотаться в голос, если откроет рот. Отабек, отвернувшись, очень деловито доставал книжки. Но у него все равно тряслись плечи.</p>
<p>Они не то чтобы взорвались от смеха, когда Кацуки вышел, не закрыв до конца дверь, но Юра зашипел, выдыхая весь скопившийся в легких воздух. Отабек кусал губы. Юра не решался посмотреть ему в глаза, пока не успокоится, и за это время, очень кстати, он успел снять лишнюю одежду и снова остаться в одном кошкокомбинезоне.</p>
<p>— Это ужасно мило, — сказал он. — Нелепо, но мило.</p>
<p>— Юра, ты романтик? — Искусанные губы Отабека казались еще ярче и пухлее. Отабек разложил свою технику в порядке значимости: телефон, консоль, ноутбук.</p>
<p>— Хочу есть, — уклонился от ответа Юра, выбирая из вещей труселя, чтобы первым заправить стирку. В этом доме никто не бросит его мокрые вещи на пол, чтобы забрать себе машинку прямо посредине цикла. Кроме, может, Отабека, этого говнища.</p>
<p>Виктора было не видать: ни у стойки для завтрака, ни в рабочем кабинете, ни в других местах по пути от прачечной на кухню. Кацуки жарил яичницу.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, ты любишь яйца, — сказал он. — Виктор пошел досыпать.</p>
<p>Юра сел за стол в центре кухни.</p>
<p>— Утра по-прежнему приносят ему разочарование?</p>
<p>— Постоянно, — Кацуки неуверенно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Особенно это? — фыркнул Юра.</p>
<p>— Да, — ответил Кацуки и разложил лишь чуть поджаренную яичницу по трем тарелкам. — А, надеюсь, Отабек тоже любит яичницу?</p>
<p>— Я люблю бесплатную еду, — Отабек уселся рядом с Юрой. Он успел повязать на пояс любимую рубашку в черно-белую клетку, возможно, стараясь выглядеть наряднее, чем есть. Кажется, он вообще не носил рубашки, как положено.</p>
<p>— Из того, что я слышал, Виктор опять ведет себя как сучка, — сказал Юра, который, подхватив эту привычку от Отабека, раскладывать вещи по порядку от скуки. В этот раз он расставлял маленькую солонку и перечницу в виде коровок, салфетки и приборы, и наконец фрукты в миске по центру стола.</p>
<p>— У него не все гладко с новым романом, и… — Кацуки замолчал, тяжело вздохнул и положил тарелки. — И мне его не хватает. Он не спит всю ночь и спит весь день, а просыпается всегда в плохом настроении.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — Юра подобрал под себя ноги и наклонился через стол, чтобы смотреть Кацуки прямо в глаза. — Тебе нужно обозначить границы.</p>
<p>— Но я не хочу ему мешать, — пробормотал Кацуки.</p>
<p>— У тебя получается с собакой, разве нет? — парировал Юра, взял вилку и отпихнул вилку Отабека, которой тот пытался стянуть яичницу с его тарелки.</p>
<p>Кацуки виновато покосился на Маккачина, лежавшего на своем любимом месте — под струей теплого воздуха от вытяжки. Тот тут же завилял хвостом.</p>
<p>— У меня и с ним не особо получается.</p>
<p>— Но нельзя же позволять ему тебя все время доводить! — Юра стукнул кулаком по столу.</p>
<p>Кацуки поковырялся в своей яичнице, потом вскочил с места и схватил кофейник.</p>
<p>— Ты еще пьешь кофе, Юра? Отабек?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — Юра нахмурился. Он снова сел нормально и принялся за еду, но тут вдруг увидел провокационную картинку, которую соорудил из банана и двух киви Отабек. «Бека», — одними губами сказал Юра и кивнул на фрукты.</p>
<p>Отабеку не хватило порядочности принять виноватый вид.</p>
<p>— У вас сегодня есть пары? — спросил Кацуки, вернувшись с тремя чашками и кофейником.</p>
<p>— У меня нет. А у Беки лабораторка целый день, — ответил Юра и выхватил из миски банан. — Но не волнуйся, я открою ему, если вы уже ляжете, когда он вернется.</p>
<p>— Главное не беспокоить Виктора. — Кацуки налил кофе, не замечая развернувшегося противостояния. Юра, и глазом не моргнув, сомкнул зубы на банане, а Отабек смотрел и улыбался, частично прикрыв рот — наблюдая за Юрой, он оперся подбородком на руку.</p>
<p>— Он и не вспомнит, что мы здесь, — пробормотал Юра.</p>
<p>— О нет, вы хотели фруктов? Простите, я о них даже не подумал. Прошу, берите что пожелаете. У меня сегодня с двенадцати занятия, но чувствуйте себя как дома. Молока? Сахару?</p>
<p>— Молока, — сказал Юра.</p>
<p>— Сахару, — сказал Отабек.</p>
<p>Банан, кофе и яичница — не самое аппетитное сочетание, но, как у Отабека, любимой едой Юры была бесплатная еда. Особенно учитывая, что в их маленьком общажном холодильнике, уже несколько дней отключенном, был только отдающий плесенью воздух.</p>
<p>— Можно мне взять кофе в комнату? — спросил Отабек, помешивая сахар.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — ответил Кацуки.</p>
<p>Отабек тут же ушел, осторожно неся полную чашку. Впрочем, она не помешала ему по пути стянуть с Юры капюшон с ушками и сунуть ему в ухо палец. Юра шлепнул его по руке и прошипел:</p>
<p>— Иди на хуй!</p>
<p>Отабек показал ему средний палец.</p>
<p>— Ну хотя бы вы неплохо ладите, — произнес Кацуки, и Юра виновато повернулся к нему. Ему всегда было стыдно говорить перед Кацуки такие слова. Не то чтобы тот был натурой тонкой настолько, что был не в силах это вынести, просто он смотрел с разочарованием, и Юра чувствовал себя полным говном.</p>
<p>— Да, похоже, я у тебя в долгу, — ответил Юра, глядя в чашку, как будто кофе мог что-нибудь объяснить.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не сделал, — улыбнулся Кацуки. — Просто преподавал.</p>
<p>— Не думай, что можешь уйти от темы,</p>
<p> предупредил Юра и наставил на него вилку. — Но Бека идеальный, и я бы принял за него пулю.</p>
<p>Юра запихнул в рот кусок яйца, чтобы заставить себя заткнуться.</p>
<p>— Мы все еще обсуждаем тему человеческих отношений, — Кацуки снял очки и потер спинку носа. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне подумать о чем-нибудь, кроме Виктора, хотя бы сейчас.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — протянул Юра, будто не умирал от желания поговорить об Отабеке, и отодвинул пустую тарелку. Кацуки все еще ковырялся в своей яичнице — признак самых серьезных переживаний у человека, который всегда заедал стресс. Юра, и так никогда не считавший, что Виктор заслуживает Кацуки, сейчас чувствовал к своему эксцентричному родственничку даже меньше благоволения, чем обычно.</p>
<p>— По-моему, ты ему нравишься, — сказал Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Как сосед, — вставил Юра, потому что это правда. Как бы больно это ни было.</p>
<p>Кацуки слабо пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Хочешь добавки? Ты все доел.</p>
<p>— Он натурал. И учит японский, чтобы смотреть хентай без субтитров.</p>
<p>— Такое происходит чаще, чем ты думаешь, — кивнул Кацуки. — С чего ты взял, что он натурал?</p>
<p>— С того, что лучше считать его натуралом, чем нет, — пробормотал Юра. Кацуки взял его тарелку и положил ему еще. — Потому что он смотрит хентай с девочками-кошками и гетеропорно в целом. Потому что у меня всегда так. Я западаю на парней-натуралов.</p>
<p>— Возможно, это защитный механизм, — сказал Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Только не надо тут психоанализа.</p>
<p>— Прости. Профессиональная деформация, — Кацуки помедлил, глядя на Юру большими, грустными карими глазами, и быстро добавил: — Но ты боишься близости и стремишься к отношениям, где она тебе не угрожает.</p>
<p>— Ладно, закрыли тему человеческих отношений.</p>
<p>Юра набил рот и принялся пережевывать — так же, как пытался пережевать в этот момент идею Кацуки. Вообще-то она не была ему полностью чужда, но Юра в жизни бы это не признал. На горьком опыте он научился держать дистанцию — и да, была вероятность, что он питал романтические чувства к недостижимым людям.</p>
<p>Кацуки тихо вздохнул, взял чашку и знакомо в нее уставился — искал в ней ответы, понял Юра.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты начал учить японский не для того, чтобы понимать аниме? — он воспринял слова о смене темы всерьез. Он нравился Юре и за эту черту тоже.</p>
<p>— Нет! — с отвращением воскликнул Юра. Для человека, который умел читать других людей, как книгу, Кацуки просто хреново справлялся с собственными проблемами. — Я начал, чтобы разговаривать с тобой! На тебя было жалко смотреть, когда ты только переехал.</p>
<p>Печальные глаза Кацуки заблестели от слез.</p>
<p>— О Юрио.</p>
<p>— Нет! — повторил Юра, соскочив с табурета. — Если ты собираешься лить слезы, я сваливаю. Мне надо кое-что прочитать.</p>
<p>— Не будет слез! — тут же пообещал Кацуки пискляво — возможно, нагло врал. У него затрясся подбородок, и все же он сумел взять себя в руки. Юра настороженно молчал. Он слишком часто был свидетелем подобных неловких сцен: Кацуки почти не контролировал эмоции. И слишком часто дело было в Викторе. Но когда дело было в самом Юре, лучше не становилось.</p>
<p>— Что этот придурок опять натворил? — пробормотал Юра.</p>
<p>— Ты сказал, никаких человеческих отно…</p>
<p>— Я имел в виду, моих! — рявкнул Юра.</p>
<p>— Это нечестно, не находишь? — Кацуки остановил поток эмоций глотком кофе.</p>
<p>— Сейчас расплачусь, — фыркнул Юра. — Дело в Викторе, да?</p>
<p>В том, как Кацуки и Виктор общались чуть раньше у двери, не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но Юра всегда был готов верить в худшее, что касалось его псевдородственничка.</p>
<p>— Это не твоя проблема, — отразил выпад Кацуки. — Вам вдвоем будет нормально в гостевой спальне? Кровать большая, но…</p>
<p>Юра заерзал, теребя ухо капюшона, мысли тотчас занял сосед.</p>
<p>— Нормально. Все будет нормально, — быстро ответил он.</p>
<p>— Кто-то может поспать в кабинете, — продолжил Кацуки. Он наклонил свою чашку и снова безутешно в нее уставился. Дом Виктора был одноэтажным, не считая маленького чердака, и походил на запущенный сад — во все стороны ответвлялись комнаты-побеги. Он подходил для такого непостоянного человека, как Виктора. Кацуки — Юра знал точно — дом ненавидел.</p>
<p>— Я спрошу Бека. — Юра скрестил руки на столе и лег на них подбородком. — Эй, хочешь, я наору на Виктора?</p>
<p>Кацуки поставил чашку. Керамика звякнула о мраморную столешницу.</p>
<p>— А ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил насчет тебя с Отабеком?</p>
<p>Юра был в курсе, что привычка материться не играет ему на руку. Во-первых, из-за нее в числе его друзей оставались только такие нарциссы и королевы драмы, как Виктор, которому плевать на чужое мнение, и маршмеллки, как Кацуки, который пропускал всю агрессию через себя. Сфинксы, как Отабек, были исключением, и, наверное, у него закоротило какой-нибудь провод, потому что иначе почему они так хорошо общались? Во-вторых, мат часто приводил к определенным последствиям. На которые Юра ничуть не реже забивал.</p>
<p>И все равно.</p>
<p>— Я впечатлен, — признал Юра. — Ты реально угрожаешь мне, Котлета!</p>
<p>— Мы с Виктором не твоя проблема, — сказал Кацуки, крутя чашку по столешнице. Чашку украшали вполне прилично нарисованные розовые поросята.</p>
<p>— Виктор сам себя делает планетарной проблемой, — возразил Юра. Любопытство взяло над ним верх: — Что бы ты сказал Беку?</p>
<p>— Что он тебе нравится, — тут же ответил Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Ха! Ну. — Юра встал и допил остатки своего почти остывшего кофе. — Я ему уже признался. Он меня поблагодарил.</p>
<p>Кацуки заметно сдулся и пробормотал:</p>
<p>— Понятно. Конечно. Ему не очень легко дается общение, да?</p>
<p>— Он натурал, — ответил Юра. — И он поблагодарил, потому что мы друзья.</p>
<p>Он хотел бы забыть тот момент, потому что не пытался тогда поведать о всей глубине своей влюбленности — просто хотел сказать соседу, что он клевый чувак. Он ничего не сказал о радугах и котятах, мучивших его, когда Отабек был рядом, только пихнул в плечо и заявил: «Ты мне нравишься» — и даже так недоумение Отабека до сих пор терзало его по ночам.</p>
<p>— Но признайся, — легким тоном продолжил Юра, — тебе все равно не хватит смелости что-нибудь ему сказать.</p>
<p>— Возможно, нет, — согласился Кацуки, понурившись.</p>
<p>— Но у тебя должно хватить смелости сказать Виктору, что ты из-за него грустишь, — Юра взял его за руку. — И если к тому моменту, как в общаге починят воду, ты это не сделаешь, это сделаю я.</p>
<p>— Юрио, — взмолился Кацуки, — ты не в том положении, чтобы выдвигать ультиматумы.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то в том, — фыркнул Юра. — Пока не отрастишь яйца. А пока не отрастишь, ничего ты мне не сделаешь.</p>
<p>Кацуки снова опустил скорбный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Да. Ты прав.</p>
<p>— Разберись с этим! — Юра схватил второй банан и отправился в гостевую спальню. Они оба знали, что он лицемерит, но Кацуки был слишком бесхребетным, чтобы его в этом обвинять. У них была общая проблема: они все замалчивали и страдали от последствий. В этом они были похожи, хотя Юра предпочитал выплескивать боль злостью, агрессией, детской раздражительностью, подозрительностью, враждебностью и яростью, а Кацуки чаще был на нижних спицах колеса эмоций.</p>
<p>Отабек сидел на полу, опираясь о кровать, в наушниках, и что-то яростно печатал на ноутбуке. Вокруг него валялись открытый учебник и несколько блокнотов с небрежно накарябанными заметками; один блокнот служил подставкой для чашки. И был уже в пятнах от пролитого кофе. Юра кинул в Отабека бананом и попал ровно в висок.</p>
<p>Отабек стащил наушники.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Мне принести и киви? — Юра пошел за собственными книжками и ноутбуком.</p>
<p>— Ага, но только сначала их побрей.</p>
<p>Отабек приоткрыл банановую шкурку и откусил.</p>
<p>— О да, блядь, — засмеялся Юра и устроился на противоположной стороне кровати, решив воспринимать эти слова как шутку, а не признание в каких-либо предпочтениях. Раньше он тоже додумывал — и результаты всегда были плачевные. Он надел кошачьи наушники и включил музыку, пытаясь не искать скрытый смысл во взгляде, которым его окинул Отабек.</p>
<p>Время не столько летело, сколько исчезало в бесконечной, темной дыре, которой была медицинская академия. Когда буквы и цифры на экране ноутбука начали сливаться, Юра отпихнул его и потер глаза. Потом снял наушники и наклонился через кровать. Отабек по-прежнему сидел на своем конце кровати, уткнувшись носом в записи.</p>
<p>Юра растянулся по кровати, заглянул Отабеку через плечо и обнаружил, что тот играет в Untitled Goose Game на консоли, а не ботанит. Юра прикоснулся к его плечу.</p>
<p>— Бека.</p>
<p>Отабек вздрогнул и приподнял один наушник.</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Ничего. Просто нужен перерыв.</p>
<p>Отабек отсоединил наушники, чтобы Юра мог слышать игру, и продолжил играть. Он не столько выполнял цели, сколько терроризировал людей и крал все что плохо лежит.</p>
<p>— Эй, Юр? Можешь заправить за меня стирку?</p>
<p>— Нет, бля, — фыркнул от смеха Юра.</p>
<p>— Но ты сейчас не занят.</p>
<p>Юра отвесил Отабеку подзатыльник, не сильно, но так, чтобы донести посыл.</p>
<p>— Мы не женаты.</p>
<p>— Зай. Ну как так. — Отабек приостановил игру, откинул голову, чтобы видеть Юру, и драматично схватился за сердце. — Разве нет?</p>
<p>— Не зови меня так, — на автомате ответил Юра, отводя глаза. Прямо сейчас он мог попробовать язык Отабека на вкус: учитывая угол головы Отабека и то, как приоткрылись его губы на пороге улыбки, ему это практически предлагалось прямым текстом. Улыбка проявилась медленно: уголки губ приподнялись, веки расслабились.</p>
<p>— Но зай, — заныл Отабек, — мы же живем вместе.</p>
<p>— В общаге, — возразил Юра, но без огонька, и опустил подбородок на руки. Иногда было слишком легко увлечься и подыграть, верить, что это что-то значит, когда Отабек зовет его заей и выдает эту мину, эту улыбку.</p>
<p>— У нас общий холодильник, — парировал Отабек, но снова взял консоль и снял игру с паузы. — И ванная.</p>
<p>— Но не фамилия, — ответил Юра.</p>
<p>— Тогда можешь просто постирать мои рубашки?</p>
<p>— Ха-ха. Нет, но я могу постирать свои.</p>
<p>Белье, которое он уже заправил в стирку, наверняка давно постиралось. Юра скатился с кровати и вышел задом-наперед, показывая Отабеку два средних пальца. Отабек сунул средний палец в рот, вынул и выставил его в ответ.</p>
<p>Юра держал рот на замке, пока не запихнул свои чистые мокрые вещи в сушилку.</p>
<p>— Блядь, — сказал он. — Блядь, блядь, на хуй, блядь.</p>
<p>Прачечная весьма удачно находилась в задней части дома, и Юра, дожидаясь, пока спадет стояк, мог неторопливо разложить одежду по цветам и запустить еще одну стирку. Если бы он мог превратиться в девочку-кошку, он бы, блядь, и не сомневался.</p>
<p>Когда Юра выбрался из удивительно уютной прачечной — обители суккулентов с ароматом лайма и малины, — Кацуки уже уехал на занятия, и в доме стояла тишина. По пути обратно Юра высмотрел как минимум три разных по типу гостиных. Казалось, с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз, количество комнат умножилось. Он остановился у двери в кабинет Виктора, но там тоже было тихо, а потом набрал скорость и проехался по скользкому коридору к кухне. И прямо на входе столкнулся с Отабеком.</p>
<p>— Разобрался со стиркой? — спросил Отабек. В одной руке он держал расстегнутый рюкзак, в другой — кусочек тоста.</p>
<p>— Ага, — фыркнул Юра. — Ой, Кацуки сказал, что кто-то может поспать в кабинете, если мы не хотим спать на одной кровати.</p>
<p>— Какая именно из комнат кабинет? — Отабек хрустнул тостом, оставив идеально круглый след зубов, и покачал головой. — Бессмысленно устраивать бардак в двух комнатах.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — согласился Юра и проводил Отабека до входной двери. Тот тащил тост, ботинки и рюкзак, но Юра не предлагал помочь. Он догадывался, что Отабек посмотрит на все с его точки зрения, и было что-то болезненно-притягательное в том, что они будут спать на одной кровати. Чисто по-дружески. — Позвони мне, если заблудишься на обратном пути.</p>
<p>— Забили, — ответил Отабек, надевая пальто.</p>
<p>— Или если куда-нибудь пойдешь и вернешься суперпоздно. Не хочу беспокоить Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Понял. — Отабек запихнул последний кусочек тоста в рот и стряхнул с ладоней крошки со словами: — До скорого, Юр.</p>
<p>— Уебывай уже, — засмеялся Юра, смахивая крошки с комбинезона. Отабек помахал и вышел, а Юра остался один на один с официально признанным сумасшедшим и его собакой… а еще с душем, где был потрясающий напор воды, забитой впритык кухней и террасой, где было холодно, тихо и полно света — идеально, чтобы устроиться с сильно нагревающимся ноутбуком.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сумасшедший явился чуть ли не вечером, когда солнце почти село и Юра как раз собирался уйти с холодной террасы размять косточки, просидев несколько часов подряд. Виктор стоял в дверях, загораживая выход, в тяжелом халате и шелковой пижаме.<p>— В твоем возрасте, — сказал он, — я тоже думал, что университет — это важно.</p>
<p>Юра закутался плотнее в плед, который экспроприировал с дивана, довольный, что переоделся во что-то посущественнее комбинезона.</p>
<p>— Очень важно, если хочешь стать врачом.</p>
<p>— Ты все еще не сошел с этого пути? — спросил Виктор с явным разочарованием. — И почему я удивлен.</p>
<p>Юра пихнул его локтем, протискиваясь мимо.</p>
<p>— И что все это значит?</p>
<p>— Что я разочарован, — повторил Виктор и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— У тебя слишком много зубов, — пробормотал Юра и отправился в комнату с камином и диванами — эта комната была одной из трех гостиных и соединяла террасу с домом.</p>
<p>— Последние три дня Юри не надевал кольцо.</p>
<p>Юра застонал.</p>
<p>— Это не моя проблема.</p>
<p>Все-таки он обещал Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Напротив. Раз уж ты сюда влез, теперь это очень даже твоя проблема, — Виктор догнал его в одно мановение халата. — Он думает, я не заметил. Он такой отстраненный с тех пор, как я начал новую книгу. Любовь — это такая тайна.</p>
<p>Юра, не видевший от любви ничего хорошего, вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Это не тайна. Это биология.</p>
<p>— Первородная сила, — заявил Виктор, — ее нельзя обуздать, поймать или понять.</p>
<p>— Это буквально гормоны, — Юра бросил плед на диван. Виктор остался на месте, глядя на неэлегантную кучу.</p>
<p>— Об этом я и говорю, — Виктор показал на плед. — Безапелляционный отказ от одной из самых важных вещей в мире. Для тебя это всего лишь мятая ткань. — Он подобрал плед, потряс его и бросил на спинку дивана. Плед лег элегантным каскадом. — По-твоему, если твой поступок не затронул сути, она не изменится, когда ты вернешься. Но она изменится — плед будет помят.</p>
<p>— Ненавижу метафоры, — проворчал Юра. — Поэтому по моей линии не любят твою линию.</p>
<p>— И поэтому по моей линии есть деньги, а по твоей нет.</p>
<p>— Отлично поговорили, — Юра отправился в лабиринт коридоров и пересекающихся комнат.</p>
<p>— Гормоны вырабатываются как реакция на что-то, — крикнул ему вслед Виктор.</p>
<p>Любовь — это не метафорический плед. Это реальный плед, который Отабек принес Юре однажды поздно вечером, когда тот промерз до костей, прозанимавшись вечность в до слез плохо отапливаемой медико-биологической библиотеке. Тот плед пах едой на вынос, а еще Отабеком, и Юрины гормоны определенно среагировали. Ему пришлось постирать плед перед тем, как вернуть.</p>
<p>— Я пойду выгуляю твою собаку! — крикнул в ответ Юра, без уверенности, что Виктор вообще его услышал.</p>
<p>Когда вечером вернулся Кацуки, Юра не задумываясь вломился в хозяйскую спальню. Виктора не было — он воевал с творческими демонами, так что Юра шел без малейших опасений. Кацуки сидел на краю кровати и всхлипывал.</p>
<p>— Хватит реветь! — рявкнул Юра. — Тебя кто-то травит в универе?</p>
<p>— О. Нет, — Кацуки быстро вытер глаза. — Прости.</p>
<p>— Виктор сказал, что ты больше не носишь кольцо. Ты собираешься его бросить? — Юра целенаправленно навис на Кацуки, и тот, сжавшись, отпрянул и всхлипнул:</p>
<p>— Я потерял кольцо!</p>
<p>— А почему об этом не знает Виктор?</p>
<p>— Я боялся признаться. Я боялся, что он увидит в этом скрытый смысл, — Кацуки снял очки и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Он постоянно ищет во всем скрытый смысл. Однажды я передвинул на его половине кровати подушки, так он был уверен, что я, значит, его разлюбил!</p>
<p>— Реально? Как это? — невольно поинтересовался Юра. Это мракобесие в виде отношений Виктора и Кацуки всегда так на него влияло: заставляло встряхнуться и хочешь не хочешь проявить участие.</p>
<p>— Он сказал, что я, раз положил подушки на то кресло, подсознательно хотел выгнать его из кровати, — Кацуки кивнул на кресло у окна, обитое жемчужным шелком в серо-белую полоску.</p>
<p>— Ага. Ну вот, а сейчас он думает, что кольцо ты снял специально, так что, по-моему, тебе стоит рассказать, что ты его потерял, — Юра рассеянно потрепал Кацуки по плечу. — Сегодня он пытался проиллюстрировать любовь пледом. Плед хороший, но бля. Как ты, блин, сдерживаешься?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. И не всегда, — тихо признался Кацуки. С красными глазами он выглядел даже жальче, чем обычно.</p>
<p>— Ты правда иногда ему вставляешь? — От удивления и внезапного прилива уважения Юра заговорил громче. — Надеюсь, в этот раз ему тоже достанется. Скажи ему, что он блядский параноик и тебя не заслуживает.</p>
<p>Кацуки, сидевший с мокрыми от слез щеками, улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь?</p>
<p>— Просто разберись с этим! — повторил Юра свои же утренние слова и нетерпеливо хлопнул в ладоши. — А мне надо разгребать свое дерьмо.</p>
<p>— Отабек, значит, все еще натурал?</p>
<p>— Да!</p>
<p>Юра знал, что, если добровольно приходишь в чужую спальню, ты только наживешь себе проблем, и все ж таки он был здесь. Любовь — это огромная скомканная куча чужой грязной одежды почему-то всегда в его корзине для белья — без спроса, без необходимости и без компромиссов.</p>
<p>— Пойду еще раз выгуляю собаку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Телефон завибрировал около полуночи, и Юра к тому времени успел неплохо подрочить — до и после душа. Кацуки спал, Виктор блуждал по лабиринтам коридоров. Юра натянул поверх не-кошачьей пижамы худи и крадучись пошел открывать дверь Отабеку.<p>— А-ах ты, пьяный ублюдок, — прошептал Юра, когда в дом на заплетающихся ногах ввалился Отабек. Вслед за ним в дом залетели облачко искристого, снежного пара и запах пива. — Принес мне что-нибудь?</p>
<p>— Нет и не пьян, — так же шепотом ответил Отабек, и его дыхание пахло еще хуже. — Просто очень сильно нужно было согреться после лаборатории. Прямо перед моим уходом включили свет, а воду нет.</p>
<p>— Что ж, тогда мы чуть дольше пробудем в отеле ГрандВиктор, — весело сказал Юра. — Что вы весь день делали без электричества?</p>
<p>— Задрачивались вручную, — не очень связно ответил Отабек и взял Юру за прядку волос. — Где мой котик?</p>
<p>— В стирке. — Юра отпихнул его и закрыл дверь: его уже пробирала дрожь от уличного холода. Он ходил в комбинезоне много дней подряд, и его срочно требовалось постирать. Юра схватил Отабека за рюкзак и потянул наверх как раз в тот момент, когда тот наклонился расшнуровать ботинки. — И если ты еще раз назовешь меня котиком, я тебя на хуй кастрирую. Уяснил, Алтын?</p>
<p>Отабек привалился к стене, раскрасневшись то ли от выпивки, то ли от мороза.</p>
<p>— Уяснил, ко.. Ю… Плисецкий.</p>
<p>Юра театрально показал, что следит за ним, и прокрался обратно в гостевую комнату, пусть Отабек добирается сам. Если он потеряется или наткнется на Виктора, то это судьба, и тут уж ему ничего не поделать.</p>
<p>Юра успел зарыться под одеяло до того, как в комнату приперся Отабек. Он поскользнулся на собственных разбросанных грязных вещах, обиженно охнул, ударившись в непроглядной темноте ногой или еще чем-то. Он тяжело дышал — такое Юра уже слышал в те считанные разы, когда Отабек был пьян. Работа в лаборатории отчего-то нагоняла на него желание напиться.</p>
<p>— Нужно в душ, — пробормотал Отабек, ощупью идя вокруг кровати к примыкающей к комнате ванне. — Не против?</p>
<p>— Нет, — проворчал Юра, — вперед.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, зай.</p>
<p>Отабек нашел дверь и включил в ванной свет.</p>
<p>Юра сперва зажмурился, чтобы не бил свет, но открыл глаза, когда услышал, как Отабек скинул на пол одежду. Он еще увидел, как тот стащил с себя майку, а потом закрыл дверь — почти до конца, оставив мучительную полоску света, чтобы она подогревала Юрины фантазии.</p>
<p>— Котик, — пробормотал Юра в подушку. Его щеки горели, а член стоял — просто от того, что Отабек так назвал его по пьяни, а потом снял рубашку. — Бля.</p>
<p>Может, Юра и был озабоченным невменяемым геем, но Отабек сейчас было просто невменяем. Когда он выбрался из душа, от него летели во все стороны капли, а еще он был в тех же утренних трениках. То есть без чистого белья. Отабек упал на кровать мертвым грузом, отчего под Юрой подпрыгнул матрас.</p>
<p>— Юра, — хрипло прошептал Отабек, — я мешаю тебе спать?</p>
<p>— Есть такое, — ответил Юра.</p>
<p>— Прости, зай.</p>
<p>Юра застонал. Он любил Отабека, реально любил. Гормоны, плед и все такое. Возможно, любить вовсе не стоило, но он влюбился в этого тупого идиота с первого взгляда, отчего, собственно, и стал так раздражаться. Он знал, как все закончится, потому что Отабек — очередной натурал, и он уже проходил это пару раз, и в результате ничего не получил, кроме душевной боли и синих яиц. И теперь все шло к тому же. Все обрушится под тяжестью невероятности.</p>
<p>Да, вот так ему везло.</p>
<p>— Прекрати меня так называть, — прошипел Юра. «Если только не собираешься перевернуть меня прямо сейчас и проверить, могу ли я родить тебе детей».</p>
<p>Отабек в ответ задышал, как во сне. Юрины глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и он смутно различал серые очертания лица и обнаженного торса Отабека.</p>
<p>— Бека, ты блядская коробка с печеньем, — тихо сказал Юра и натянул на него одеяло, чтобы он не простудился. Коробки с печеньем — слово двусмысленное. В них либо, как в рекламе, лежит печенье, либо всякие принадлежности для шитья. Дружелюбные парни-натуралы такие же. Внешне вкуснейшая печенька, у которой непонятно из чего начинка. Со всей вероятностью — из острых иголок разбитого сердца.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Положение: одеяло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Юра, тут есть призраки? — спросил Отабек на следующее утро, в раннюю рань.</p>
<p>— Только эго Виктора, — пробормотал Юра, потянулся и поглядел на соседа по кровати.  — А что?</p>
<p>Отабек лежал на спине, положив руки поверх покрывала, и смотрел в потолок.</p>
<p>— Слышал ночью какие-то странные стоны. </p>
<p>— Точно Виктор, — Юра зевнул, нашарил телефон и проверил время. Самое начало десятого. </p>
<p>К его спине привалился Отабек. </p>
<p>— Что значит, когда в погодном приложении показывают маленькое облачко и маленькое солнышко, а на следующий день — большое облако и большое солнце?</p>
<p>Юра порадовался, что их разделяет не меньше двух слоев из толстых одеял. Пятидневный прогноз на экране телефона действительно обещал погоду, как и описал Отабек. </p>
<p>— Не знаю. Может, завтра то же, но уже сто пудов?</p>
<p>Отабек фыркнул, перекатился и потянулся настолько от души, что мяукнул. Юра тихо умер внутри. </p>
<p>— Думаешь, Кацуки нам сегодня тоже приготовит завтрак? </p>
<p>— У тебя желудок может урчать по команде? — Юра сел, чтобы лучше видеть, как сонный, полуголый Отабек бродит по пустыне грязной одежды. Ключ к сочувствию Кацуки — внешний вид.</p>
<p>Отабек опустил взгляд и похлопал себя по плоскому животу. </p>
<p>— Нет. Вряд ли. </p>
<p>— Значит, нам не повезло, — пробормотал Юра, сгущая краски. Кацуки покормил бы их в любом случае. Вот Виктор — другое дело, но его на завтраке не будет. </p>
<p>— Как думаешь, в моральном плане можно смотреть на чужом вайфае порно? — спросил Отабек. </p>
<p>— Где ты собрался его смотреть? У нас одна кровать, — вздохнул Юра. Но если Отабек хотел достать свое хозяйство прямо перед ним, он тоже не был против. Это не ему придется потом жить с последствиями. </p>
<p>— Может, ты захочешь посмотреть его со мной, — коротко засмеялся Отабек.</p>
<p>Кацуки предупреждал, когда они только познакомились на парах по японскому, что Отабек может быть необщительным и замкнутым. Юра все еще не понял, к чему это было, потому что Отабек оказался вовсе не таким. Он был самым красивым парнем на свете, он улыбался и смеялся, и это было совершенно по-особому глупо и мило. От него у Юры на душе скребли кошки и сияли радуги. </p>
<p>— Не хочу, — ответил Юра. — Мне не нравятся все эти писки-визги. </p>
<p>— Жаль, — пропыхтел Отабек, собрав одежду. — Где стиральная машина?</p>
<p>— Я тебя провожу. Без меня ты ее никогда не найдешь. </p>
<p>Юра вылез из кровати, убедился, что на горизонте чисто, и повел Отабека по извилистому лабиринту комнат, в которых никто, кажется, не жил. Часть комнат была ниже, часть немного выше уровнем — затем, чтобы людям постоянно приходилось подниматься и спускаться по коротким лесенкам, теряя рассудок и ориентацию в пространстве. В дальнем конце дома находились подсобки со стиральной машиной и шкафами, где хранились средства для уборки. </p>
<p>— Тут как в кошмаре, — тихо сказал Отабек, засовывая вещи в машинку. Юра уже засыпал нужное количество стирального порошка и нащелкал подходящую программу для одежды темных цветов. </p>
<p>— Это портал в ад, — согласился он и опустился на корточки рядом с Отабеком, свесив руки между колен. Барабан начал крутиться. Среди черного мелькнуло белое, и Юра пихнул Отабека локтем: — Станет серым. </p>
<p>— Я знаю, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Тут пол с подогревом. Вот почему тут так приятно. </p>
<p>Юра зевнул.</p>
<p>— Здесь уютно. Пожалуйста, пока мы здесь, не смотри порно.</p>
<p>— О молодость, бедность и любовь, — сказал из-за спины Виктор. Он стоял в дверях в блестящей куртке-смокинге и мягких кожаных лоферах. — И порно.</p>
<p>У Юры встали дыбом волосы на затылке. </p>
<p>— Так рано и уже встал? Тебе разве не вредно?</p>
<p>— Я, мой дорогой, милый Юрио, еще даже не ложился, — провозгласил Виктор, пролез между ними и тоже присел. — Выбрали программу наугад? Поразительно. О нет. Юри никогда не позволил бы мне положить светлую одежду с темной. Кто это натворил?</p>
<p>— Бека, — тут же ответил Юра, поймав взгляд Отабека. Тот прижимал ко рту ладонь, пряча улыбку. </p>
<p>— Какая безответственность, — сказал Виктор. Он пах можжевельником и дорогим вином. По сравнению с круглогодично загорелым Отабеком, Виктор был почти таким же белым, как снег за окном. — Я понял, что вы двое здесь из-за какой-то катастрофы. Забыл, в чем там дело.</p>
<p>— Свет и воду…</p>
<p>— Мне плевать, — перебил Юру Виктор. — Но я решил, что сегодня мы с моим дорогим Юри разожжём нашу страсть, так что буду признателен, если вы оба съебетесь на вечер.</p>
<p>— Неужели Котлета разрешает тебе говорить такие слова? — засмеялся Юра. Он попытался встать, но Виктор перехватил его запястье и сжал так сильно, что захрустели кости.</p>
<p>—  Он бы не одобрил, — ответил Виктор. — Но наш брак очень важен, и я хочу, чтобы мой Юри был всем удовлетворен, для чего порой приходится применять одно-два нецензурных слова.</p>
<p>Отабек, ничуть не таясь, кашлянул: </p>
<p>— Удовлетворен. </p>
<p>Виктор поднялся, подтянув за собой Юру. Потом поставил ногу на спину Отабека и прижал, не позволяя встать. </p>
<p>— Тот, кто скажет об этом Юри или еще как-нибудь огорчит, смутит его или расстроит, отправится на корм волкам. </p>
<p>— Это ты его огорчаешь! — воскликнул Юра, но бриллиантовые глаза Виктора окинули его взглядом в тысячу мегаватт. — Ты слишком бурно реагируешь и винишь его в…</p>
<p>— Мне плевать, что мы родственники, Юрио. Я выгоню тебя помирать на мороз вместе с твоим бойфрендом, — Виктор рывком притянул к себе Юру. — Пусть тебя утешит то, что вы умрете романтичной, пусть и немного трагичной смертью.</p>
<p>— Мы поняли, бля-я-ядь, — Юра наконец-то высвободил руку.</p>
<p>— Превосходно, — сказал Виктор и снял ногу с Отабека. — Жду-не дождусь не увидеть вас тут ночью. Юрио. Отабек. </p>
<p>Он кивнул и ушел, сунув руки в карманы куртки.</p>
<p>Отабек развалился на полу, и Юра, потирая запястье, последовал его примеру. Виктор часто оставлял за собой смятение, или, может, это ощущал только Юра. Отабек не казался взволнованным, и в его глазах Юра видел веселье.</p>
<p>— Вы правда родственники? Я начинаю понимать, почему его дом — такой кошмар.</p>
<p>— Ага, седьмая вода на киселе, — признал Юра. — Но наши стороны почти не разговаривают друг с другом.</p>
<p>— Ты сказал ему, что я твой бойфренд.</p>
<p>— Нет! — поднялся Юра на свою защиту, хотя физически сделал обратное — сжался и шарахнулся. — Нет, я не говорил. Я не знаю, почему он так сказал.</p>
<p>Отабек оперся спиной на шкафчик, согнув ногу в колене. Когда они были вдвоем, он не прятал улыбки. Потом он соскользнул вниз и закрыл глаза. </p>
<p>— Тут такой удобный пол.</p>
<p>Отабек вытянулся во весь рост. Юра мог бы провести по дорожке волос, сбегающей вниз по центру живота, а мог бы держать руки при себе — а заодно удержать и друга. Похоть эгоистична, в конце концов, и он не хотел вести себя, как Виктор, который практически насильно втянул Кацуки в отношения.</p>
<p>— Юра, тебе не бывает жаль, что никогда не получится перестирать абсолютно все?</p>
<p>— Бека, что, — вздохнул Юра и плюхнулся рядом. В такой позе ему было все прекрасно видно под шкафчиками. Они поднимались на несколько сантиметров от пола, возможно, на случай, если забьется канализация и комнату зальет грязной водой.</p>
<p>— Если ты одет, пока заправляешь стирку, то никогда не постираешь все, потому что на тебе есть одежда, — объяснил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Ну так стирай одежду голым, — сказал Юра. Под одним из шкафчиков что-то блестело, и он подполз ближе, чтобы это достать. Это оказалось кольцо.</p>
<p>— Мой сосед может быть против.</p>
<p>Юра сел и рассмотрел серебристое кольцо. </p>
<p>— Кажется, это ебаное обручальное кольцо Кацуки, — Юра встретил вопросительный взгляд Отабека и пожал плечами. — Он его потерял. Он мне сказал. У них происходит… что-то.</p>
<p>— Тогда это объясняет, что с твоим братом.</p>
<p>— Нет, это невозможно объяснить. Он такой всегда. — Юра повертел кольцо и вскарабкался на ноги. — И, кстати, ты не прав. Вытаскивай член из штанов, сколько хочешь, Бека. Такое я могу принять.</p>
<p>— Целиком?</p>
<p>Юра замер и в течение одной жаркой минуты не дыша смотрел на Отабека. Он был в одних трениках — абсолютным воплощением всех его фантазий. </p>
<p>— Не пизди такое, Бека, — пробормотал он. </p>
<p>Было еще слишком рано. И слишком поздно для его сердца.</p>
<p>Отабек выпрямил ноги и перекрестил их в щиколотках. Юра отвел взгляд, потому что треники были облегающими и самым лучшим мужским бельем на свете.</p>
<p>— Ты сказал, что можешь принять такое, — со всей справедливостью заявил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Да, но… Слушай, Бек, у меня не лучшая история в плане горячих парней-натуралов, которые хорошо ко мне относятся, — пробурчал Юра, примеряя кольцо на каждый палец поочередно. Надо отнести Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Тебя кто-то обидел? — тихо спросил Отабек, глядя на кольцо.</p>
<p>Они так часто вместе развлекались, но никогда особо не вели глубоких разговоров о личном. Порнушка — да, романтика — нет. </p>
<p>— Да, я, — ответил Юра. Он признавал свои ошибки. — Я сам себя обижаю.</p>
<p>— Я не обижу.</p>
<p>— Бека, блядь! — рявкнул Юра. Он чувствовал себя измочалившиеся веревкой, которую дергают, и она все больше расходится на нити.</p>
<p>— Да, не обижу, — настойчиво повторил Отабек. — Я же не обижал тебя?</p>
<p>— Нет, — признал Юра. Отабек не обижал его, Юра обижал сам себя сильнее, как обычно, когда позволял себе поверить, что после одного упущенного шанса будет еще шанс, хотя у него уже было доказательство обратного. — Нужно отдать его Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Я справлюсь, — без нужды успокоил его Отабек, от чего его способность нормально разобраться с собственной одеждой оказалась только еще больше под сомнением. Юра, уходя, смерил его долгим, подозрительным взглядом, и по дороге на кухню удерживал перед глазами картинку с полуголым Отабеком. Именно так должны были чувствовать себя Сэм и Фродо, когда шли к Ородруину и вспоминали зеленые холмы Хоббитона. Разве что зеленые холмы, которые оставлял позади Юра, принадлежали равнинам чресел Отабека, а хозяином кольца всевластия был Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Почему ты всегда на кухне, Котлета? — спросил Юра, когда добрался до места. Кацуки сидел за столом для завтрака; перед ним лежала стопка бумаг, рядом сидел Маккачин, положив голову ему на колени. </p>
<p>— Возможно, все дело в имени, — ответил Кацуки, откладывая красную ручку.</p>
<p>— И совсем не в том, что этот дом — адский кошмар? </p>
<p>Юра сел рядом за маленький круглый столик. Худшей формы для стола не придумать. Край всегда где-то дальше, вне зависимости от того, где сидишь. Примерно как трясина, на которой он очертил свои границы между собой и Отабеком. Может, его сердце и выдержит еще один удар. В этом суть любви. Бесконечные ебучие удары.</p>
<p>— Иногда и это тоже. Здесь хорошее освещение, — он показал на заснеженный двор, только не сверкающий на солнце, а мрачный и темный. — По прогнозу нас ждет на этих выходных еще одна метель.</p>
<p>— Только, блядь, не это. И они только вчера включили в кампусе свет, — простонал Юра, реальность щелкнула его, как аптечная резинка. — От еще одной метели все опять вырубится, а моя жизнь реально зависит от электричества. </p>
<p>— Я не против, если вы вдвоем останетесь на подольше. В доме хватит места. </p>
<p>Тут Юра вспомнил, зачем вообще отыскал Кацуки. Он стянул с левого указательного кольцо. </p>
<p>— Даже сегодня ночью?</p>
<p>— Что… ох, — Кацуки порозовел. — Так Виктор…</p>
<p>— Не бойся, он уже угрожал, что убьет нас, если мы не свалим, чтобы вы могли потрахаться, — Юра закатил глаза. </p>
<p>Кацуки прикрыл рот рукой, но тут же уронил ее, скорбно улыбаясь. Потом тихо сказал:</p>
<p>— Виктор очень серьезно относится к любви. И я рад, что это так. </p>
<p>— Чуть меньше серьезности и метафор ему бы не повредило, — фыркнул Юра. — Вот. Нашел. </p>
<p>Он уронил кольцо на стопку бумаг. </p>
<p>С мокрыми от слез глазами Кацуки подобрал кольцо. </p>
<p>— Где ты его нашел?</p>
<p>— В прачечной, под шкафчиками. Как ты его потерял?</p>
<p>— Я снимаю его, когда прочищаю трубу, — Кацуки снова надел кольцо и вздохнул, будто оно как-то помогало ему чувствовать себя завершенным. — Спасибо огромное. Могу я спросить… Чем ты занимался на полу прачечной?</p>
<p>— Грелся. Не во всех кроватях так же хорошо, как там. — Юра заерзал, подыскивая повод вернуться. — Что на завтрак?</p>
<p>— Я приготовил омурайсу и фруктовые стаканчики. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.</p>
<p>— Мне бы понравилось даже буквально одно-единственное яйцо вкрутую, — Юра встал, собираясь награбить себе омурайсу, и увидел в дверях Отабека. Тот уже надел футболку. У него на поясе были завязаны рукава черно-красной клетчатой рубашки, в которой смешались цвета треников и футболки. </p>
<p>«Еда?» — беззвучно спросил Отабек. </p>
<p>— Говори ртом, Бека, — сказал Юра, и Кацуки, гладивший Маккачина, поднял взгляд. </p>
<p>— О, угощайтесь, — сказал он. — Это все для вас. Я уже поел. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, — ответил Отабек и стрелой кинулся к Юре и еде. </p>
<p>— Чем собираетесь заняться? — спросил Кацуки, пока Юра с Отабеком делили добычу.</p>
<p>— Наверное, куда-нибудь сходим вечером, — Юра со значением посмотрел на Кацуки и поставил тарелку на стол. </p>
<p>Кацуки залился румянцем, но радостно заулыбался. </p>
<p>— Еще раз спасибо за кольцо, Юрио. </p>
<p>— Да не за что. </p>
<p>Юра плюхнулся на стул. Отабек ел стоя у плиты — глотал не жуя, как змея. Но в отличие от змей, он, как настоящий дебил, когда-нибудь должен был подавиться. </p>
<p>— Значит, у вас с Виктором все это случилось потому, что ты потерял кольцо?</p>
<p>— О. Не совсем, но во многом да, — Кацуки поднял руку и посмотрел на кольцо. — Ты был прав. Надо было просто сказать, что я его потерял. </p>
<p>Отабек у плиты поднял палец и одними губами сказал: «Одно очко». Потом взял из миски виноградинку. Юра покачал головой. «Не сейчас». </p>
<p>Не обратив внимания на возражения, Отабек прицелился и прибил его виноградиной по лбу. Виноградина закатилась под стол.  </p>
<p>— Клянусь, — сказал Юра, стирая со лба липкий след, — тут целая толпа идиотов. </p>
<p>— Макка-чану нельзя виноград, — встревоженно сказал Кацуки и схватил Маккачина за ошейник. Тот пристально смотрел на упавшую на пол ягоду.</p>
<p>— Блин, — Юра тут же полез ее искать. За ним последовал Отабек и встретил его уже под столом. — Это ты виноват!</p>
<p>— Ты мне нравишься, — спокойным шепотом ответил Отабек, и Юра ударился головой об стол от удивления. </p>
<p>— Нашли? — спросил Кацуки, заглядывая к ним, и Юра ударился головой еще раз. </p>
<p>— Да, — Отабек протянул виноградинку и встал. — Извините. Виноват.</p>
<p>Юра залез обратно на стул, потер лоб. У него кружилась голова, но совсем не потому, что он два раза ударился. Отабек вернулся к плите и ел руками фрукты из стаканчика, скромно опустив глаза. </p>
<p>— Может, приложить лед? — сочувственно спросил Кацуки. </p>
<p>— Да не, — пробормотал Юра. «Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься». Это ничего не означало. Это означало дружбу. Кошачьи когти вонзились слишком больно, и сердце истекало кровью. После бури все равно могут остаться лишь дымящиеся развалины, и неважно, сколько будет радуг. И все же радуги были охуенными, и Юра запутался в собственной метафоре. </p>
<p>— Пойду поработаю над отчетами, — сказал Отабек и взял свой фруктовый стаканчик. </p>
<p>— Ага, — сказал Юра с набитым омлетом и рисом ртом, глядя ему вслед. А потом вдруг понял, что за ним, в свою очередь, наблюдает Кацуки. — Что?</p>
<p>— Ты не мог бы через пару часов выгулять Маккачина? Не хочу будить Виктора, а мне нужно съездить в магазин. Это всегда небыстро. </p>
<p>— Ладно, — хрипло сказал Юра. По непроницаемому, кроткому лицу Кацуки нельзя было понять, не оставляет ли он их одних специально. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, Юрио, — улыбнулся Кацуки и, снова взяв ручку, вернулся к проверке работ. </p>
<p>Юра мысленно досчитал до шестидесяти, пропустив все числа между тридцатью и пятидесяти девятью. Полы были такими теплыми, что он не надел носки, и его голые ноги скрипели по паркету, пока он бежал обратно в гостевую комнату, практически не тронув завтрак. Гребаные парни-натуралы, дрочащие на гребаных кошечек, и их гребаные «ты мне нравишься». </p>
<p>Отабек сидел на полу, опершись спиной на кровать, играл в консоль и не работал ни над каким отчетом. Грязные вещи он сгреб в кучу. В его одежде было так мало цветов, что кучи его одежды всегда были просто черными, серыми и темно-синими. </p>
<p>— Привет, малышка, — сказал он, мельком взглянув на Юру. </p>
<p>— Бека! — рявкнул Юра. — Ты со мной флиртуешь?</p>
<p>Отабек поставил игру на паузу и поднял взгляд. </p>
<p>— Да, — сказал он. — У тебя включился твой IQ 200. </p>
<p>— Бека! — снова воскликнул Юра в полном отчаянии. Потом закрыл дверь и подпер ее спиной. </p>
<p>— Ты девушка-кошечка моей мечты. </p>
<p>Юра засмеялся, потому что как иначе, когда тебе такое говорят? </p>
<p>— Я не девушка! </p>
<p>— Да, меня это тоже удивило. </p>
<p>— Почему? Потому что я похож на девчонку? Иди на хуй, Алтын!</p>
<p>— По-моему, тут подходит слово «андрогин», — ответил Отабек, не повышая голоса, но он вообще редко его повышал. </p>
<p>— По-моему, тут подходит «иди в пизду». — Юрин голос поглощали мягкие поверхности: подушки, одеяла, кресла, и слова прозвучали тише, чем он хотел. — Я тебе не героиня хентая, с которой можно поэкспериментировать!</p>
<p>— Да, я немного гиперболизировал, — Отабек пригнул голову и провел рукой по волосам, длинные пряди у него на макушке вздыбились. — Прости. Я думал, будет смешно. </p>
<p>Он посмотрел на Юру исподлобья, в уголках его рта застыл вопрос. </p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, бля, что ты мне тоже нравишься, — выплюнул Юра, не сумев обуздать агрессию.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — согласился Отабек. Вопрос превратился в улыбку. — Ты сам сказал мне, где-то три месяца назад? Я с тех пор пытался флиртовать с тобой, но ты все время меня обрывал.  </p>
<p>— Ну, потому что… Потому что ты натурал! — неловко сказал Юра. Кошачьи когти разорвут его на куски, если Отабек будет так улыбаться. </p>
<p>— Потому что я дрочу на девушек-кошек?</p>
<p>— Да!</p>
<p>— Хентай с мальчиками-котиками найти сложно. </p>
<p>— Бека! — Юра соскользнул на пол. </p>
<p>— Да, малышка?</p>
<p>Юра приложился головой об дверь, потом перевернулся на четвереньки и пополз к Отабеку, разворошив по пути кучу из его вещей. </p>
<p>Отабек уронил консоль, его лицо бесстыдно осветилось. </p>
<p>— Юра, коти…</p>
<p>— Нет, — прорычал Юра. Он уже был близко и смог схватить Отабека за грудки. Любить — значит терять, а потом учиться с этим жить. Юра много потерял. В основном по части самоуважения, но если судить по радугам и котятам, кувыркающимся в Юриной душе, он был на верном пути, чтобы потерять еще больше. </p>
<p>— Нет? — Отабек положил голову на бок на матрас, когда Юра, все еще не отпуская его рубашку, сел рядом. </p>
<p>— Без котиков, — поставил условие Юра. </p>
<p>— Вообще?</p>
<p>— Я не мяукаю для всех подряд. </p>
<p>— Но ты мог бы помяукать для меня? — улыбнулся Отабек мимолетной, нежной улыбкой. </p>
<p>— Когда-нибудь мог бы и для тебя, — пообещал Юра. «А вообще, я бы только для тебя и мяукал». </p>
<p>— Даже если?.. — Отабек показал универсальный жест, обозначающий дрочку, а потом еще миллион других недвусмысленных жестов, от которых Юра не мог не засмеяться. </p>
<p>— Даже если, — согласился Юра дрожащим от смеха голосом. </p>
<p>Отабек поднырнул поближе и поцеловал его. Быстро, ласково и вкусно. </p>
<p>— Можно посмотреть, везде ли ты такой же розовый? — спросил он, касаясь губами его губ. — А то я думаю об этом уже, блядь, тыщу лет. </p>
<p>— Ты о чем, блин? Это где это я, по-твоему, розовый? — фыркнул Юра зачарованно, горя желанием позволить Отабеку делать все, что хочется. </p>
<p>— Как раз это я и собираюсь выяснить, умник. Генетические особенности выработки меланина, сравнительный анализ тебя и меня. — Отабек, все также улыбаясь, поцеловал его снова, очень быстро и очень нежно. И незаметно обвил его одной рукой за талию. </p>
<p>— Ну а-ах, Бек. Можешь уже засунуть мне, блядь, в рот язык?</p>
<p>Может, Отабек считал, что сейчас время соблазнять, но нет. Юра уже соблазнился. И был готов. Он был готов почти с их самой первой встречи. Но ему было нужно, чтобы первый шаг сделал Отабек. Реальный не-платонический, не-игривый, трахни-меня-уже-наконец шаг, пусть и пришлось об этому просить самому.</p>
<p>— Ах, — выдохнул Отабек. Его зрачки расширились, и больше Юра ничего не видел: Отабек схватил его обеими руками и запечатал его рот губами. </p>
<p>Целуясь, Отабек бил на поражение. Он взял Юру в самом лучшем буквальном смысле, наклонил его голову и заполнил его рот. Это было, как Юра и надеялся, чувственно и грязно, от его вкусовых рецепторов до члена будто потекла сладкая предоргазменная река, от которой поджимались яйца. Отабек оказался между его колен, когда Юра сполз на пол, запустив пальцы в волосы Отабека и держась за рукав его футболки. </p>
<p>Глубоко в горле зарождались звуки, вырывавшиеся наружу короткими, гортанными стонами, которые приглушали губы Отабека. Сам Отабек отвечал тихим мурлыканьем, его любопытные руки задирали на Юре футболку и оставляли между его ребер ожоги там, где касались пальцы. </p>
<p>Отабек отстранился с негромким мерзким чавканьем, и Юра тут же потянулся за ним, потому что расстояние стало слишком большим; он откинул голову, быстро и прерывисто дыша. Губы Отабека были мокрыми от слюны, припухнувшими и изогнутыми от самодовольства человека, получившего то, что он хотел. Он наклонил голову, так что волосы улеглись на другую сторону, и провел большим пальцем по таким же скользким Юриным губам. </p>
<p> — Малышка, ты сладкий, как сахарная вата, — сказал он и кончиками пальцев мазнул через рубашку по его твердому соску. Юрин мозг забарахлил — как юла, которая стала терять обороты. </p>
<p>— Чего, нет, — пробормотал он, втянул палец Отабека в рот и обвел его языком. Отабек покраснел и пригнулся, чтобы провести губами по скуле и поставить там метку. </p>
<p>А потом этот самодовольный, роскошный гад — звезда всех Юриных порнофантазий за последние полгода — вздернул его рубашку и всосал в рот его сосок. Это было мокро, со звуком, который навсегда остался в памяти — писклявый звук присасывания, — и член Юры дернулся, как готовая извергнуть бурлящую сперму катапульта. </p>
<p>Раньше Юра даже не думал, что у него как-то особенно чувствительные соски и вообще не придавал им значения как эрогенной зоне, а потом Отабек пустил в ход свой блядский и наглый язык, и Юра заскулил, как ебучие кошечки из хентая. Потому что он знал, какие они издают звуки: все эти пронзительные рыдания и блеяния японских актрис, вопящих «нет, нет, нет, он слишком большой», сигнализировали, что этот выродок-задрот дрочит. </p>
<p>И ладно, Юра сам не святой, но в пизду и Отабека, и его член, которым он терся о член Юры, и из его рта вырвался вздох, как воздух из проколотого шарика, а еще он слышал, как Отабек со свистом дышит ему во взмокшую грудь, и чувствовал тяжесть его бедер. Сейчас Юра мог думать только восклицательными знаками.</p>
<p>— Эй, — сказал Отабек восхитительно охрипшим голосом. Он вытащил большой палец изо рта Юры, за ним потянулась ниточка слюны и размазалась у Юры по подбородку.</p>
<p>Внезапно Юра ощутил, что у него вот-вот разболится голова. Он уже знал, что сейчас будет. Увертки и разговоры. Он заскреб пятками по полу, пытаясь выползти из-под Отабека, уползти от жара его члена, который на ощупь, кажется, был не меньше банки колы. Все повторялось. В этой ебаной коробке с печеньем прятались иголки. Юра уперся руками в плечи Отабека и толкнул его, потеряв от разочарования все слова и надежду.</p>
<p>— Юра, — сказал Отабек. Его лицо было багровым от желания и зарождающегося недоумения. Он снял с себя одну из его рук и поцеловал в ладонь, а потом слизнул пот.</p>
<p>Юра зарычал, дыхание перехватило, тело пронзила судорога. Он злился, но злился на себя. Он сам себя снова поставил в это положение — под человека, которому он на самом деле не нужен. Которому нужен просто новый опыт.</p>
<p>— Юра, — повторил Отабек, трогая губами его пальцы.</p>
<p>Вот оно. «Сделай мне минет. Я всегда хотел, чтобы мне отсосал парень. Можешь? Ты такой горячий. Ты мог бы быть девчонкой. У меня так стоит». Гребаные лентяи, обслуживай их. Когда он поймет, что нельзя заходить дальше флирта? Юра скривил губы, готовясь рявкнуть.</p>
<p>— У тебя уши стали розовыми, — сказал Отабек. Его дыхание холодило повлажневшую руку. Потом Отабек выпустил ее и прикоснулся к Юриной щеке. — Куда ты? К чему такое лицо?</p>
<p>— Ты… ты… — прокряхтел Юра. Ощущения тела перенеслись в мозг холодным вихрем разочарования. Отабек так и не слез с него. Он смотрел мягко, и только в уголках его глаз прятались смешинки.</p>
<p>— У тебя уши прямо ярко-розовые, когда ты возбуждаешься, — сказал он, обхватив ладонью его щеку. Мягкость не исчезла, но он оттянул зубами его нижнюю губы и выпустил ее с громким чпоканьем. — Пиздец.</p>
<p>Юра прекратил отталкивать его и ухватился за плечевые швы его рубашки. </p>
<p>— Что? — переспросил он, глядя, как на лице Отабека разгорается искра удовлетворения. — Это тут еще причем? </p>
<p>Если это был новый вид отторжения или отказа, то Юра ничего не понимал. </p>
<p>— Я много раз видел, как у тебя розовеют уши, — Отабек запустил пальцы в волосы у Юры на затылке. — Но не догадывался о причинах.</p>
<p>Юра почти подавился хриплым смешком облегчения. Он схватил Отабека за уши и потянул их в разные стороны. </p>
<p>— Отъебись, Алтын. Что ты несешь?</p>
<p>— Я наконец-то понял, — продолжил Отабек, гладя его по волосам, и это было бы мило, если бы он одновременно не терся о него, медленно, но решительно, отчего внутри — и, самое важное, по всей длине члена — Юры взрывались звезды.</p>
<p>Отабек поцеловал его, оттягивая зубами нижнюю губу.</p>
<p>— Почему у тебя так часто розовеют уши, когда я рядом, м? Не хочешь объяснить, малышка?</p>
<p>— Окей, во-первых, — Юра опустил руки на два одинаковых холмика задницы Отабека и прижал их друг к другу. Это стоило сделать даже просто ради глупого, блаженного выражения лица Отабека и отдавшегося в Юре вибрацией горлового стона. — Ты всегда так много болтаешь, когда дрочишь? И во-вторых, тут нарушена причинно-следственная связь. Мои уши могут розоветь по абсолютно не связанным причинам.</p>
<p>Их рты притянулись друг к другу, как магниты, и у Юры уже промокли трусы просто от медленных касаний и давления. Они даже практически не двигались, просто медленно, почти неловко покачивались, но это все равно было лучше тех очень активных сеансов дрочки, когда Юра фантазировал об Отабеке. А сейчас Отабек влажно пыхтел ему в лицо, его живот подрагивал, а еще он искал за Юриными зубами истоки Нила. И все это делалось только замечательнее оттого, что Отабек был просто самим собой — отменным придурком, и не пытался отстраниться, а был повернут, долбоеб, на розовых Юриных местах. </p>
<p>— А мне кажется, я прав, — сказал Отабек. Между их ртами было расстояние в молекулу. — По-моему, ты так в меня втюрился, что у тебя встает, как только я оказываюсь рядом. </p>
<p>— Ты слишком, блядь, высокого о себе мнения, Алтын, — Юра за пояс стянул с Отабека треники и наложил руки на обнаженную кожу. Отабек заерзал, подтянул колени к животу и просунул руку между их телами — в Юрины штаны. Его поначалу грубые прикосновения вырвали из Юры длинный стон, а из его яиц — сочащийся сгусток предсемени. </p>
<p>На члене Юры двигалась рука бога, заставляя кончать радугой. Отабек неловко зашевелился, сел и стащил с его бедер штаны и трусы. Юра, кажется, больше не контролировал ноги: они просто, подрагивая, разъехались в стороны, и Юру чуть не ослепило от пронзительно-самодовольной лучезарности, с которой Отабек посмотрел на зажатый в его кулаке скользкий член.</p>
<p>— Розовый, — сказал Отабек так, как будто совершил победное открытие, и мир снова встал на свое место.</p>
<p>— Иди на хуй, — эхом отозвался Юра, царапая руки Отабека, пол, ножки кровати, собственную грудь и голову. Подняв бедра, он трахал руку Отабека, и каждый раз чуть не терял сознание, когда Отабек проводил снизу большим пальцем, оттягивая крайнюю плоть.</p>
<p>Отабек чуть отстранился, пригнулся и облизал сочащийся кончик. При этом он хмыкнул и громко вздохнул, отчего Юру стиснуло изнутри и снаружи. </p>
<p>— На вкус тоже розовый, — радостно сказал Отабек и лизнул еще раз. </p>
<p>— Это… это… Бека. Бека. Я… — Юра не смог кончить предложение, зато кончил Отабеку в рот, и ему так хотелось видеть это, потому что он столько раз представлял, как затопит спермой язык Отабека, как его блестящие губы сомкнутся вокруг головки, как он будет ласкать его и проглотит все до капли. Но его выгнуло всем телом и глаза закатились, так что он увидел не Отабека, а фейерверки. </p>
<p>Язык Отабека, как наждачка, прошелся по его животу, прямо над линией волос у основания члена, а оттуда до пупка и вверх, пока не наткнулся на вздернутую до подбородка рубашку. Юра регистрировал все это краем сознания и не реагировал, пока Отабек не прошептал ему прямо в губы:</p>
<p>— Юра, — он прикоснулся к его бедру. — Смотри.</p>
<p>Юра открыл глаза и на долю секунды не был способен воспринимать визуальную информацию. Потом проявились потолок гостевой и лицо Отабека. У него был мокрый, красный рот, а влажные волосы прилипли к голове, и из-за пота казалось, что на них тонкая пленка. Отабек посмотрел вниз, и Юра тоже опустил глаза.</p>
<p>Отабек держал собственный член — темно-багровый на фоне его руки, темно-багровый на фоне Юриной кожи, блестящий от смазанной предспермы. </p>
<p>— Дошло?</p>
<p>— Да-да, я понял. Все из-за эумеланина, — сказал Юра, пытаясь дышать. В груди тарахтело, как будто там заводился двигатель. Юра накрыл руку Отабека и продел между его пальцев свои. — Все еще хочешь об этом поговорить?</p>
<p>— Да, хочу, — ответил Отабек, но между его слов прорывался смех и резкие вздохи, когда Юра двинул рукой. — М-м, Юра.</p>
<p>Он обхватил Юру за щеку и поцеловал, нежно и немного отстраненно, больше пользуясь его рукой, чем позволяя себе дрочить.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, окей… — Юра подтянул ноги выше и обвил ими бедра Отабека, а свободной рукой обвил его за плечи. — Окей, Бека. Продолжай. Просто трахай мою… трахай меня.</p>
<p>Отабек, не прекращая двигать бедрами, тихо засмеялся. </p>
<p>Он зарылся мокрым лицом в шею Юры и, пыхтя, трахал его руку; между их телами возник карман горячего, влажного воздуха. Это было неуклюже, но его бормотание и стоны, резкое поскуливание дарили Юриным ушам беспрецедентное наслаждение. Он не только слышал, но и чувствовал все эти звуки кожей и глубоко внутри точно так же, как гладкое движение Отабека в руке. Он надавил на щель, и на большой палец выплеснулась, пульсируя, сперма, как жидкое благословение богов.</p>
<p>Отабек кончил, и с тем же эффектом Юра мог бы облиться вспенившейся газировкой, только теплой и не совсем жидкой. Чужой член пульсировал в его руке, и на голый Юрин живот летели все новые и новые капли. Отабек скорее вибрировал, чем издавал реальные звуки, а потом затих, сильно выдыхая Юре в шею.</p>
<p>— Мило, — прокряхтел Юра спустя некоторое время. На животе и между пальцев застывала мерзкая масса. По шее текла слюна Отабека. — Ты там жив, Алтын?</p>
<p>— Да, — простонал Отабек. Он поднял голову и вытер рот, одарив Юру удовлетворенным взглядом полуприкрытых глаз. — Просто очень счастлив. </p>
<p>— Да-а… — Юра обтер руку о спину Отабека. — Было неплохо. </p>
<p>Теперь, если все заходило так далеко, обычно наступала вторая стадия. Если он сглупил и дал очередному озабоченному уроду. «Было классно, но…»</p>
<p>Отабек фыркнул и соскользнул с него, но не полностью, а так, чтобы не давить всем весом. </p>
<p>— Неплохо? Ну так давай повторим, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив.</p>
<p>— Бека, — буркнул Юра, но мягче, чем хотел. Он уронил голову на бок и встретил чужой взгляд. — Получил результаты для своего сравнительного анализа?</p>
<p>— О как, — усмехнулся Отабек. Он медленно моргал, как будто у него невыносимо потяжелели веки, и облизывал покрасневшие губы. Он был прекрасным и соблазнительным, как ночная фантазия, и у Юры все поджималось в животе вовсе не от голода. — Хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе отчет?</p>
<p>— Да, хм. Хочу. </p>
<p>Юра приподнял бедра, чтобы вернуть штаны на место, хотя так и не стер с себя следы полученного Отабеком наслаждения. Отабек потянулся, не обращая внимания на свой все еще торчащий член. Юра сел на него верхом и поцеловал, посасывая язык и губы, которые и так уже сделали ему неделю. </p>
<p>— А нам можно будет сделать полы с подогревом, когда мы реально будем жить вместе? — спросил Отабек, отводя волосы от его лица. </p>
<p>— О нет, Бека, только не это, — Юра скатился с него, провел ладонью по щеке. Отабек повернулся и поцеловал его в мышцу под большим пальцем. — Только не надо все эти телячьи нежности, только потому что ты кончил. </p>
<p>— Я думал, ты романтик, — Отабек наконец-то надел треники обратно. </p>
<p>— Я никогда с этим не соглашался, — парировал Юра, но наклонился и снова нежно его поцеловал, сам не прочь небольших телячьих нежностей. Отабек снова шлепнулся на пол и потянул Юру на себя, и поцелуй длился долгую, сладкую вечность — и именно так Юра любил есть первую летнюю клубнику. </p>
<p>— Можешь надеть кошачий комбинезон? — промурлыкал Отабек.</p>
<p>— Хватит превращать мою пижаму в фетиш! — так громко засмеялся Юра, что сам, испугавшись, замолчал. Но делать замечания по поводу шума было некому: их и Виктора разделяло не меньше пяти комнат, пара наушников и целый океан нарциссизма. </p>
<p>— Но котик, мне правда нравится, когда ты ее надеваешь, — сказал Отабек и снова потрогал его уши, которые, судя по жару, должны были быть просто ярко-алыми. </p>
<p>— Не зови меня так, — пробормотал Юра и припал к губам Отабека ради еще одного по-летнему сладкого поцелуя. Он хотел надеть этот комбинезон. Он хотел, чтобы Отабек расстегнул его, запустил внутрь руки и понял, что под ним у Юры ничего нет. — Блядь. Ладно. </p>
<p>— Ладно? — раскрасневшееся от поцелуев лицо Отабека снова осветилось и стало почти таким же бесстыдно-счастливым, как прежде. Юра слез с него, и Отабек сел вслед за ним. </p>
<p>— Да, — подтвердил Юра и сложил свою чистую одежду на одном из кресел. </p>
<p>— Юра, — сказал Отабек и кивнул на окно. — Смотри, я забыл, что сейчас зима. </p>
<p>Он затих, глядя на снегопад за окном. </p>
<p>Юра, прищурившись, посмотрел на снег. </p>
<p>— О. Вот бля. </p>
<p>Теплый пол под ногами и тепло в животе его тоже одурачили. Как будто он больше никогда не замерзнет, даже если никогда не починят водопровод, а в их спальнях вечно будет минус пять. Он грелся, просто глядя на открытую шею Отабека, а еще в груди его щекотали длиннолапые радужные котята, кувыркавшиеся, мурлычущие и попискивающие от счастья. Это была как машина по производству окситоцина. </p>
<p>— Кацуки сказал, что сегодня может быть еще одна метель, — продолжил Юра. — Наверное, у нас пока не получится вернуться в общагу. </p>
<p>Отабек поглядел на него, и снова наступило сладкое от медвяной росы лето. </p>
<p>— Мне все равно. Куда ты хочешь пойти вечером?</p>
<p>— Если будет метель? Никуда, — ответил Юра, доставая комбинезон. Он развернул его и поднял перед собой на вытянутых руках. — Я не могу носить это на улице. Особенно если молния будет расстегнута до конца.</p>
<p>— Вдруг они не заметят, если мы останемся здесь, — тут же сказал Отабек. — Мы можем где-то спрятаться. </p>
<p>Любовь — это просто бесконечная, глупая надежда. Это защита от разочарования и плед, в переносном и буквальном смысле. Это грязное белье, попкорн и гормоны. Это идеальный до пизды сосед и спрятанный между ребер котомеханизм, выплевывающий радуги. Это коробка с печеньем, в которой, блядь, наконец-то лежат вкуснейшние печеньки. Это совсем не тайна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Все остальные положения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ого, тут всегда так воняло или это что-то новенькое?</p><p>Юра выронил сумку из икеи — ее вручил ему Кацуки, чтобы перенести чистую одежду обратно в общежитие. Щелкнул выключателем у двери, и зажегся свет. Было все еще холодно, но уже не пробирало до костей.</p><p>— Тут всегда было так тесно? — добавил Отабек и швырнул точно такую же икеевскую сумку к дверям своей комнаты.</p><p>— Фу, что это? — Юра ткнул пальцем в натекшую под холодильником лужицу.  Их возвращение в общагу прошло с меньшим триумфом и большими откровениями, чем было необходимо. Все также валялся попкорн — в основном в Юриной комнате, но часть зерен оказалась в общей прихожей — причем растоптанная в спешке.</p><p>— По-моему, — сказал Отабек, открыв холодильник, — он сломался. Подсветка не горит.</p><p>— А кто это будет убирать? — спросил Юра, уже уходя из прихожей. В его комнате стоял бардак, но, по крайней мере, обогреватель обжег руку не холодом, а теплом. Юра немного распихал ногой попкорн, с ностальгией вспоминая о свежих простынях Кацуки, потянулся было вставить в розетку зарядку, но передумал — быстро сунул ее в карман и метнулся к Отабеку.</p><p>— Оставь мне тоже одну, — сказал он, пихнув Отабека. — Почему в этой дыре так мало розеток?</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — сказал Отабек, — это моя комната. И мои розетки.</p><p>— У меня в комнате кое-кто просыпал попкорн, так что теперь я буду здесь.</p><p>— Ах если бы этот кое-кто думал наперед. —Отабек достал из рюкзака удлинитель Кацуки и протянул его Юре.</p><p>— Бека! — засмеялся Юра, хватаясь за удлинитель.</p><p>— Надо было лучше спереть у них комнату, — добавил Отабек, вставив три своих зарядки, и Юра принялся за свои.</p><p>— Какую?</p><p>— Прачечную, конечно, — ответил Отабек, и Юра снова засмеялся.</p><p>— У нас такая будет, когда мы съедемся, да? — сказал он и прыгнул на кровать. Раньше он уже лежал на кровати Отабека, но так — планируя остаться и все тут обкончать, —первый раз. Отабек приземлился на него сверху.</p><p>— Если я устроюсь на работу, мы сможем снять маленькую квартирку, — сказал он и ущипнул его за уши — сначала за одно, а потом, когда Юру отбил его руку, за второе. — Я знаю, что твоей стипендии хватает только на общагу.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь найти работу, у тебя скоро начнется практика в больнице. И не лезь ко мне в штаны, это серьезный разговор.</p><p>Отабек вытащил руку и скатился с Юры.</p><p>— Тогда через два года?</p><p>— А потом тебе надо будет выбрать специализацию! — возразил Юра.</p><p>— Я хочу прачечную и полы с подогревом, — грустно сказал Отабек.</p><p>— В прошлую пятницу ты еще собирался заняться генной инженерией и создать девушку-кошку, — напомнил Юра и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Отабек приподнялся на локте, глядя, как Юру запихивает руку себе в штаны. Его губы подрагивали в том же ритме, что Юра двигал рукой.</p><p>— Эти желания друг друга не исключают, — пробормотал он. Его рука нырнула за пояс джинсов Юры, и в этот раз Юра его не оттолкнул. — Я рад, что мы вернулись. И теперь мы только вдвоем.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Юра позволил ему переплести их пальцы в тепле его трусов.</p><p>— Да-а, мы наконец-то сможем посмотреть вместе порно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. За полгода до этого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Он не умеет точить карандаши», — подумал Юра, и у него голова шла кругом от злости и дурной влюбленности.</p>
<p>В тот день на паре Кацуки с ним за парту сел незнакомый парень, и он минуту крутил карандаш в точилке не в ту сторону. Юра не мог отвести глаз. Этот придурок, кажется, не видел проблемы, пока не вытащил карандаш и не обнаружил, что он не стал острее. Он выпятил нижнюю губу и прикусил ее, таращась на карандаш.</p>
<p>«Кто-то умрет: либо он, либо я», — подумал Юра. Как игра в лотерею: либо он задохнется от гнева, либо соседа ждет удушье от Юриных рук. Никто не имеет права быть в универе настолько беспомощным.</p>
<p>Парень вздохнул, положил карандаш и точилку и посмотрел на Юру.</p>
<p>— Можешь одолжить ручку?</p>
<p>Разумеется, он был невыносимо красив. Юра забыл, как дышать, моргать и говорить из-за идеальных, почти незаметных веснушек на чужом носу.</p>
<p>— Эй, ау? — повторил сосед.</p>
<p>— Ручку! — наконец среагировал Юра. — Да, конечно. На.</p>
<p>Он уронил ручку, которой писал, на тетрадь соседа, а себе вырыл из пенала другую.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — сказал сосед и продолжил рисовать прямо на своем конспекте.</p>
<p>Кажется, Юра должен был что-то делать, но он забыл что. Он смотрел вперед, где Кацуки что-то объяснял у доски, но не понимал ни слова. Он как будто перенесся во времена средней школы, когда в нем безудержно бушевали гормоны. Юра снова посмотрел на соседа и на рисунок, который тот доделывал. Это была утка. Юра до боли вцепился в край парты.</p>
<p>— Классная утка, — прохрипел он.</p>
<p>— Тебе нравятся утки?</p>
<p>Юре было по херу на уток, но рисунок был милым, а сам рисовальщик — еще милее. Он подходил по всем пунктам. Даже по тем, существование которых Юре не хотелось признавать. Тупой как пробка, горячий как печка. Темноволосый и, наверное, сладкий на вкус.</p>
<p>— Хочешь? — спросил сосед, не дождавшись ответа.</p>
<p>— Да. Что?  — Юра на всякий случай вытер рот.</p>
<p>— Мою утку. Хочешь?</p>
<p>— Э-э-э. Конечно.</p>
<p>Сосед выдернул лист из тетрадки и протянул его Юре.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что одолжил, — сказал он, подтолкнув к нему и ручку. Юра растерянно пялился на парня, пока до него не дошло, что пара закончилась и все собирают вещи.</p>
<p>— Да не за что, — ответил он и как можно скорее закинул все в рюкзак. Потом схватил злосчастный лист и кинулся к доске, которую вытирал Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Юрио, — сказал тот мягко.</p>
<p>— Блин, это кто такой? — Юра показал на своего соседа, который раз как раз уходил из кабинета, уткнувшись в телефон. Он был одет в футболку, при этом на поясе у него была повязана рубашка.</p>
<p>— Это…</p>
<p>— Отабек, — перебил Юра. Он таращился на страничку из тетрадки Отабека. К утке был пририсован пузырь с надписью: «Отабек Алтын» — и номер телефона.</p>
<p>— Да, — сказал Кацуки, — до сих пор он ходил на мои вечерние занятия, но там так мало продвинутых студентов, что он перешел сюда. А что?</p>
<p>— Он… — Юра замахал руками. — Что… мне нужно еще раз с ним встретиться!</p>
<p>— Он придет на занятия в четверг, наверное?.. — Кацуки настороженно на него посмотрел. — Он сказал что-нибудь странное?</p>
<p>— Он… нет. Он нарисовал утку, — Юру сунул бумажку Кацуки под нос. — Смотри!</p>
<p>— А, да. Утка, — Кацуки отстранился, хмурясь. — Юрио, в чем дело?</p>
<p>Юра немного подышал.</p>
<p>— Ты что-нибудь еще о нем знаешь? — спросил он, умудряясь звучать — пусть и не чувствовать себя — гораздо спокойнее.</p>
<p>— Он приехал изучать медицину, — ответил Кацуки. — Как ты.</p>
<p>— Он на медицинском? — Юра выудил телефон, вбил номер с вырванной страницы и тут же набрал его. Но какие шансы, да?</p>
<p>— Ну ты стремительный, — пробормотал Кацуки. — Пойдем?</p>
<p>Он подхватил сумку и пошел к дверям, Юра пошел следом, в нем нарастало раздражение на бесконечные гудки. Ему ответили, когда Кацуки уже выключил свет и запер дверь.</p>
<p>— А? — спросил Отабек.</p>
<p>— Привет, это… э. Утка, — сказал Юра, спотыкаясь в переносном смысле и буквально. Кацуки подхватил его под руку и потащил на лестницу. По вторникам эта пара была у обоих последней, и они возвращались домой вдвоем.</p>
<p>— А, уточка, — уже теплее ответил Отабек, и Юра схватился за перила, потому что у него вдруг стали подгибаться колени.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, меня зовут Юра. Ты написал свой номер, — быстро проговорил он. — На утке.</p>
<p>— О. Да. Так что звонишь, Юра?</p>
<p>— Кацуки сказал, что ты тоже учишься на медицинском, — говорил Юра, пока Кацуки выводил его на улицу. Как часто вначале сентября было тепло. — Он сказал, ты до сих пор ходил на его вечерние пары.</p>
<p>— Кацуки?.. — медленно проговорил Отабек. — Преподаватель японского?</p>
<p>— Да. Да, он, — Юра заткнул второе ухо пальцем, чтобы шум машин не заглушал низкий голос Отабека.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты тоже учишься на медицинском?</p>
<p>Юра так увлеченно представлял его губы и разлет бровей, что почти забыл отреагировать.</p>
<p>— Ага. Пока. Может, я перейду на ветеринарную медицину, — выпалил он. — Мне нравятся коты. И утки!</p>
<p>— Правда? — засмеялся Отабек. — Юра, у тебя на сегодня закончились пары? Не хочешь сходить вместе поесть?</p>
<p>Юра, которого Кацуки затащил в трамвай, пулей соскочил с места и нажал на кнопку «стоп», чтобы выйти на следующей.</p>
<p>— Да! Да, давай. Помираю с голоду. Где ты хочешь встретиться? Ты еще в языковом центре? Я там хожу иногда в китайскую кафешку, она прям за углом. Там ужасная лапша, потому что, сам знаешь, мы, блядь, в России, но там типа…</p>
<p>— Звучит неплохо. Кажется, я знаю это место, — сказал Отабек. У него был такой теплый голос, что Юре хотелось в нем утонуть. — Встретимся там через пятнадцать минут?</p>
<p>— Буду там! М-м, пока!</p>
<p>— Юрио? — Кацуки встревоженно смотрел на него круглыми глазами. — Ты идешь?  На свидание? С Отабеком?</p>
<p>— Просто за лапшой, — Юра запихнул телефон в карман и принюхался к себе, чтобы убедиться, что пахнет нормально. По крайней мере, сегодня он был в чистой рубашке, а еще он четко помнил, как причесывался утром.</p>
<p>— Ладно, но будь осторожен, — Кацуки вел себя как родитель, который Юре не был нужен.</p>
<p>— Что? Почему?</p>
<p>Не может быть, что этот рисующий уток идиот был способен на зло, если не считать аритмию от перевозбуждения, от которой чуть не загибалось Юрино сердце.</p>
<p> — О, ничего такого, — сказал Кацуки ровно в тот момент, когда трамвай подъехал к остановке и открылись двери. Юра, которого потоком потянуло к выходу, вцепился в поручень, на случай, если Кацуки хотел сказать что-то еще. — Просто он показался мне немного застенчивым и отстраненным. Приятно вам провести время!</p>
<p>Юра помахал ему через стекло и бросился бежать обратно, петляя между людьми. Все повторялось. Все всегда начиналось именно так. Так быстро и мощно. Может, это было наследственным. С Виктором было то же самое, когда он встретил Кацуки в Японии, и Юра тогда оказался в неприятном положении — он узнал обо всем из первых рук. Возможно, потому, что у обоих не было родственника ближе.</p>
<p>— Он должен быть моим, — сказал тогда Виктор.</p>
<p> — О нет, — ответил ему Юра. И повторил уже в настоящем: — О нет.</p>
<p>Отабек стоял у кафе и говорил по телефону. Он снова и снова с явной досадой пробегал рукой по волосам. Юра остановился и сделал вид, что вовсе не бежал только что в горку. Ближайшая отражательная поверхность показала, что лицо у него красное, а волосы распушились, как одуванчик — впрочем, тут он ничего не мог поделать.</p>
<p>— Отабек, — позвал он, помахав.</p>
<p>Отабек поднял руку.</p>
<p>— Нет, я правда не хочу больше об этом говорить, — сказал он в телефон. — Я занят. Перезвони позже.</p>
<p>«Да, пожалуйста, — подумал Юра. — Будь занят мной».</p>
<p> — Юра? — повернулся к нему Отабек. — Почему ты такой розовый?</p>
<p>— Я.. э-э, это от солнца. Такой странный сентябрь, да? Так тепло, — Юра прикрыл глаза ладонью от солнца, чтобы звучать поубедительнее и видеть Отабека против света. Иногда, когда он видел привлекательных людей, он не мог сложить черты их лица воедино: за раз он видел только одну их черту. И ему хотелось прочертить пальцем эти скулы.</p>
<p>Они вошли в крошечное кафе и сделали заказ. Здесь приходилось притираться локтями с другими клиентами, но они урвали столик-стойку у окна и два барных стула.</p>
<p>— Значит, ветеринария? — сказал Отабек, выхлебав половину своего супа с лапшой. Юра так пялился на него, что едва успел занюхнуть свой.</p>
<p>— Да вот. Может. Так, — Юра пожал плечами. — Я еще не решил. А ты?</p>
<p>— Я тоже пока не знаю, — Отабек покосился в его полную миску. — Я приехал сюда ради моей бывшей. Ну, тогда она еще не была моей бывшей. Наверное, после этого я потерял мотивацию</p>
<p>— О. Бля, — ответил Юра. Конечно. Надо было догадаться. Похоже, он подсознательно выбирал парней-натуралов. Но это все равно не помешало ему пялиться и таять.</p>
<p>— Ты будешь есть? — спросил Отабек.</p>
<p> Юра покачал головой и передвинул к нему миску. Больше всего бесило то, что в итоге он всегда становился другом этих идиотов. И не так давно он сам кое с кем расстался. Хотя, может, слово «расставание» не слишком хорошо описывает отношения, которые сразу же зашли в тупик и закончились в мгновение ока. И все равно Юра убил на них почти год.</p>
<p>— Ты смотрел, как я пытаюсь поточить карандаш, да? — спросил Отабек, разгребая лапшу и овощи палочками. Он ловко орудовал ими — почти так же ловко, как Кацуки.</p>
<p>— Ага, — признался Юра. Воспоминание обожгло сердце. Обожгло разочарованием и пустыми мечтами. — Я решил, что ты идиот.</p>
<p> Отабек хмыкнул.</p>
<p> — Да. Сегодня утром она сказала мне выехать до конца недели, так что я не совсем в ударе.</p>
<p> «Я знаю, что один из нас умрет, — подумал Юра. — Умру я. Всегда умираю я».</p>
<p> — Я тут подумывал переехать в общагу, — сказал Юра, хотя не думал об этом, и только-только познакомился с Отабеком, и все это ни к чему не могло привести. — Так что если ищешь соседа…</p>
<p>— Ты всегда такой стремительный, Юра? — улыбнулся Отабек, потянулся прикрыть рот рукой, но потом, судя по всему, передумал.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то да. — Юра присосался к своей пластиковой трубочке, искоса глядя на Отабека. Все равно он обречен. У него есть номер Отабека. И утка. — А что?</p>
<p> — Мне нравится, — сказал Отабек. — Окей, давай будем соседями.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>